Hello Serena!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Hi! This is my 2nd fanfiction! Rhydian and Maddy were running at the forest when they both smelled another Wolfblood. Who is she? Why she is here? That story is set after the 2x11 episode. I hope you like it. Rated K because i don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's Vicky Tzalachani! I say that my 1st fanfiction only ONE friend went to read it! :( If you read this i would like to Review in that story but go check out the other one too. Thank you! I hope you like it!  
Enjoy! And Review!  
**

_**Hello Serena!**_

_**Chapter 1** **Meet another Wolfblood.**_

**Maddy POV**

Me and Rhydian we were running because after so many hours of lessons finally we had our Lunch Break but we weren't hungry at all so we went running.

We had so much fun until Rhydian smell something so we stopped then what Rhydian had smelt now I could smell it too.

It was…another Wolfblood? But how? I thought.

Maddy: Rhydian do you smell what I smell? I said with disbelief in my voice.

**Rhydian POV**

Me and Maddy we were running till I stopped because I smelled another Wolfblood; It can't be right I thought and I looked to Maddy who had just stopped running and was smelling the air to find the reason I stopped running and start sniffing the air.

Then I saw Maddy looking at me with her adorable I'm-thinking-face and then ask me.

Maddy: Rhydian do you smell what I smell? She said with disbelief in her voice.

Rhydian: Yes I do. Do you want to go see who is it? Or do you want to head back to school?

Maddy: I want to see. Said and start walking slowly. So I follow her .

**Serena POV**

I stopped running. I changed form and looked around but I couldn't see anything I was crying all the way here. Where am I? I'm hungry too.

Oh! A tree I should sit there and relax a little bit then I'll try to find someone to ask where am I and for some food.

I can't believe Ty would do that. I start thinking. I thought he was a jerk from the start why did I help him? I start wondering and then all the scenes from the time I had passed with Ty and his house came and then the scenes from the fight and then all the comments in YouTube. Here it go again I'm starting crying again. Why?

**Maddy POV**

After Rhydian asked me if I would like to go see who was it. I start walking all the way the scent was.

I saw a girl asking herself "why". And crying. I looked shocked at Redyan and then I turned to the girl and said.

Maddy: Are you ok? Are you crying?

I thought she didn't smell us because she whipped away all her tears and looked at us with a face that could see pain in her eyes but scared in her face.

Her hair was blond and at the end of her hair it was purple. It was weird for a girl at that age. Her eyes were green but now they were red because she was crying.

I looked at Rhydian which he was shocked too.

**Rhydian POV**

We saw a girl sitting there and asking herself "why". Then Maddy looked me with a shocked face and then she asked the girl if she was alright.

I guess she didn't smell us because when she heard us she whipped her tears and turned to us. Her green eyes were in pain and red. Her pale face was scared. Why she was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me with a second chapter! Yay! I'm so excited because I don't even know what is going to happened so it's like reading it for fiest time. Anyway! Tomorrow school is starting (blach!) so i'm going to upload only on Weekends and on Fridays! Shoutouts:**

** Wolfblood2o12: Thank you very much for the advise. I wish i could be better in grammar but i'll try. I hope you read this chapter and give me again advise. :) And sory if after a few days you can't find your review or the story because accidently i delete. But i'm going to upload it again.**

**So now to the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Hello**_** Serena!**

**Chapter 2**:**_ Meeting Serena and her drama._**

**Serena POV**

When turned around I saw a boy and a girl looking at me with a shocked look in their faces.

Probably I scared them with my scent. Because I didn't smell them, I was thinking and crying at the same time.

It's been a minute or more I don't really know that I have been staring at them.

The first that broke the awkward silence was the brunette girls.

Maddy: Who are you? And why are you here?

I was speechless I couldn't say anything I was scared and hurt and a little tired then my phone rang. I put my hand in my pocket of my sweatpants and take out I saw it was Ty, I groaned he's been calling the past three days. What? I've been running three whole days? Oh! My God! Then I saw the two kids that they looking at me with curios face. Then I answered my phone.

Ty: Thank God you're okay! Where are you? Why you weren't answering your phone?

I was standing there like an idiot looking at the two kids and my eyes were full of tears the only thing I manage to say to Ty it was:

Serena: Go burn in Hell. And then I hang up my phone and suddenly fall down to my knees and start crying even harder. I don't know why I cared so much about him. He already got a girlfriend, Arianna, she is a little bit stupid but I don't care.

**Rhydian POV**

When she turned to look at us, she was looking at us for a few minutes without doing anything or saying. Then Maddy asked her who she was and why she was here, but the girl didn't speak for a moment I thought she was deaf but she couldn't be a Wolfblood and deaf nor could she? Anyway, the next thing that crossed my mind was that maybe she couldn't understand us maybe she wasn't British or even American.

Then her phoned rang the first thing I notice that her ringtone was cool, it was from John Newman- Love Me Again I thought was her probably her ex boyfriend and by the way her eyes were when she saw the Caller's ID make me think I was right.

She put her phone to her ear and tears start running down to her face then she said to him or her I don't know:

Serena: Go burn in Hell!

And she hang up the phone and then she fall to her knees and start crying Maddy went and pick her up and make her sit down. It was hurtful to see a girl I just met to suffer like that whoever did that to her must pay.

**Maddy POV**

I saw the girl looking at us after I asked her who she was and why she was here. It was awkward silence and I couldn't take it my curiosity was burning inside me but before I try to say anything her phone rang and the ringtone was kinda cool maybe it was her ex boyfriend that make her suffer. If Rhydian to that to me he is dead man. What? I only like him as a friend. Right as friend. Only friend.

Then my attention went to the girl again. By now she had got up and she was standing then she take out her phone from the pocket of her sweatpants and brought to her ear. Within seconds her eyes were floated with tears and then she said to him.

Serena: Go burn in Hell!

Then she hung up her phone and falls to her knees and start crying harder this time. I went near her and hug her; I pick her up and then bring her closer to where we find her.

**Serena POV**

It was nice to have someone pick me up and make me sit where I was before Ty called me.

After twenty minutes crying and the brunette girl try to make me feel better. I could answer to their questions. I took I deep breath and said:

Serena: Thank you for trying to make feel better. Can you tell me again your questions?

The blond boy asked me first.

Rhydian: Um! Who are you?

Serena: I'm Serena Royal Montgomery. You guys?

The blond boy that asked me answered back.

Rhydian: My name is Rhydian Morris. Nice to meet you.

I looked at the brunette girl I had a feeling that she was curios.

Maddy: I'm Maddy Smith. Nice to meet you too.

Then Maddy asked me again.

Maddy: Where are you from? And what happened? If you want tell us.

I took a deeper breath and started.

Serena: I'm from Atlanta in U.S.A. But before I could say anything else Rhydian said.

Rhydian: Wow! There are tamed Wolfbloods there?

Serena: Hahaha! Yes but they're aren't so many.

Rhydian: So why you left? You're boyfriend broke up with you?

I was shocked with the question. Ty isn't my boyfriend!

Serena: Well he isn't my boyfriend. He is a classmate that asked me for help but betrayed me.

Maddy: What do you mean? He fined out what are you?

Serena: Thank God no he didn't. Let me tell you a story.

Maddy and Rhydian: Okay!

Serena: It was a month ago I was at school sitting with my friends when Ty they guy that called before and asked me if I could teach him how to dance because he had got himself into a fight and the bet that lost was to learn a dance routine and then could dance in the Lunch Break in 2 weeks. I accepted and after the school we start making the routine. After a few days we come closer and became kinda friends on breaks I was talking to him about school and he was talking about his family and mostly for Arianna his girlfriend. I didn't know he had cameras inside that room and everything I was saying was recorded. Three days ago I got a message from my best friend Sarah and said that I was the worst friend ever. After I saw the videos on YouTube and the comments I was so mad that I could feel the wolf inside me coming out. The next day I went to school everyone was looking at me with glares and awful comments. When I went to my classroom I saw Ty and his friend talking then I went to him and hit him where every boy hurts. Then Ty try to ask me why I hit him but I punch him in the face. I turned to leave but one of his friends hit me behind me leg and I fell on my knees then Ty caught my hair and asked my way I hit him but before I could answer back he said ironically "Oh! You saw the videos huh? You really good to say that people suck. Why don't you watch yourself first and then criticize others." Then I push him with so much strength that he hit his head to the window and fell unconscious on the floor and blood all over his head. I thought I killed him so I grab my back went back home and took my stuff and start running in my wolf form. Then I came here I pass myself in a airplane and start crying there when we landed in London and saw me and heard me crying they thought I was trapped in there so they left me go so I run and came here. Do you know where I am?

Maddy: Wow! You had a fight there. Well you are in the Stonebridge.

Rhydian: You're parents know what are you?

Serena: No

Maddy: Why? You are adopted?

Serena: No. My grandfather is a Wolfblood but my parents aren't. My grandfather said me when I 13 that sometimes kids from Wolfbloods they don't get the genie. And other times the grandchildren become Wolfbloods. That happened to me.

Maddy and Rhydian: Oh!

**Maddy POV**

Me and Rhydian were sitting and hearing Serena's story. I got to say I would to the same thing if I was her. I like her as character I might ask her to stay a little bit. If she say yes then she is going to be in our pack it's finally good to have another girl who is just like me! I'm going to ask after school.

**Rhydian POV**

Wow! Serena has a really weird life and a tempter just like Maddy. Man it would be fan if she stays. That way I would have a second opinion on how I'm going to ask Maddy out! I hope she agrees to stay.

**Serena POV**

They looked friendly I think I'm going to stay here for awhile if she let me because I think is her territory.

Maddy pulled from my thoughts and asked me something I couldn't believe that she asked me.

Maddy: Do you want to stay here awhile and then call your parents and ask them if you could stay maybe after a few days you can move out and be part of our pack?

Rhydian tried to calm her down by telling her that it was too early for that plans and he was right.

Serena: I think I would stay for a little bit just to ask your parents and then we can see about it.

Maddy smiled and then stand up and said:

Maddy: Ok then but me and Rhydian have to go back to school Jeffrey is going to be mad. Where are you going to stay?

Maddy's question was very right I didn't think about that at all.

Serena: I don't know. I guess I'll find something. Now go to school before your teacher start wondering.

Maddy and Rhydian said bye and they left. I stayed there. To think.

**Rhydian POV**

I'm so glad that she going to stay and Maddy is happy. That's what I wanted.

**Maddy POV**

Okay is going to be so cool if she stays. Shannon and Tom will be very happy to meet her.

Now we are inside the classroom. Me and Rhydian we got unfortunately detention for tomorrow because we told him we had guest at my house it wasn't a total lie though.

_**After School with Shannon and Tom.**_

**Shannon POV**

Shannon: So why you were late?

Maddy: It's a surprise!

Tom: Come on! Madds! Tell us why we are going through the forest to your house?

Rhydian: Calm down guys!

Maddy: We are here. Serena!

Shannon: Whose is Serena?

Tom: Yeah! Who is Serena?

Rhydian: Wait.  
**Wow! How guys do you think Tom and Shannon will take it after they meet Serena? Review and Tell me how do you think it will turned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He****llo guys! Well school start it's boring luckly it was only for three days! You're comments made my day when i read them and the first time i read them i was at school and start jumpig like a little kid. :p This chapter is 18 pages in Word and it's the longest i ever wrote. I was awake till 04:10am to finish it! I hope you like it! **

**P.S. In this chapter it has karate i love karate my mum when she was in my age she was a thrid degree black belt and my dad was a blue belt in Judo also my dad is in Military thats why i use those stuff. When i was 8 my parents try to learn me some stuff that was the time i fell in love with karate. My mum didn't manage to teach me more because she had an accident and now she can do karate anymore. I stop doing karate too. I don't have a belt but i think i can protect my self if i have to.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**For Chapter 1:**

**Despina: Thank you very much. I hope you like the others.**

** cathywolfmaddian : Thank you very much i hope you enjoy the others chapters. My other fanfiction is called Life With Secrets and it Twilight and Kickin'It, The Vampire Diaries, The Nine Lives Of Chloe King, Austin and Ally fanfiction but i have put is only Twilight and Kickin'It fanfiction so you can find in both ways. Other wise i PM me and i can send you the link.**

**For Chapter 2:**

**Wolfblood2o12:Thank you again for reading the other chapter i hope this one will be as good as the others.**

**hoofbeats127: Thank you but i don't get who do you want to have Shan or Serena crush on. Would you explain it to me? **

**cathywolfmaddian: Thank you and read the first shout out to find out my other fanfiction how is called. And i update on Fridays or Weekends.**

** California Gurl: Thank you! And Atlanta is ****Atlanta** is the capital of and the most populous city in the U.S. state of Georgia. I have never been there but i want to go someday! 

**Thank you guys for the reviews they made my date and make me think all the time on how my next chapters will be.**

**So here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

_****_

Hello Serena!

**Chapter 3:  
Kick Butt and Dates.**

**Serena POV**

I was sleeping I woke up screaming from my nightmare. In the dream I was with my family and then I saw myself running from Ty and when I turn to him to say not to touch me he saw my eyes and screamed "MONSTER!" and then I woke up almost screaming with tears running down my cheeks. I looked at my phone I saw 3 missed calls but I didn't cared. I try to calm myself down when I heard Maddy's voice calling my name I was to shocked from the dream that I didn't answer I just stand up and when I took a step from where I was sitting when Rhydian and Maddy had find me. But then I smelt two unknown scents. They were humans. Why Maddy wants me to meet people? Then I heard Rhydian calling my name. And then I heard a boy's voice and then a girl's voice. So I stayed where I was and I didn't spoke at all till I saw Maddy looking at with a face seriously-now-you-are-shy-? And that face makes me smile and come out of my hiding spot.

Then I saw a red headed girl and an African British boy starring at me like I was some kind alien that make me feel shy.

**Rhydian POV**

We finished school and me and Maddy wanted to meet Serena to our friends so we went into the forest and look for Serena. But when Maddy start calling her name and didn't answer I thought she left and it will to be too bad if she didn't get the chance to meet Shannon and Tom and then Maddy's parents. But then my thoughts were cut by the appearance of Serena and Maddy.

I was happy that she didn't leave. Another Wolfblood in our pack. WOW! After Jana left with my mum to go to the wild I thought that our weird pack is going to miss her but then Serena came and I wish she could stay for some time and got the chance to meet Jana too, that would be awesome! I'm too optimistic maybe these things won't happened at all so I'll try to calm myself down.

**Maddy POV**

I was trying to find Serena I didn't want her to leave she is going to be the first Wolfblood that won't have crush on Rhydian and that way I can talk to her about him. My prays were complete when I found Serena standing up not talking so we couldn't hear her. Luckily I had been three trees ahead from the others so I could drag her with me to them. I look at her with a seriously-now-you-are-shy- face and that make her smile after that moment I knew that me and her would be very good friends. So I grab her hand went to the others.

**Tom POV**

Rhydian and Maddy had drag me and Shannon to the woods telling us that she wanted to take us from a secret road to Maddy's home but I didn't believe them at all.

Suddenly we stopped in middle of nowhere or I just didn't know where we were. Maddy start shouting a girl's name it was a strange name though. Then Rhydian start shouting the same name too. Now I get it they wanted to meet us a girl. But why? I'm NOT going to date that girl. If is that's the reason they wanted to meet me to a girl. I thought that Shannon was beyond curious to see who was that Serena girl. I wasn't that curious .

Then I stop thinking because I saw a girl with blond and purple hair girl smiling and standing besides Maddy. I thought it was Serena but I couldn't speak.

**Shannon POV**

Maddy and Rhydian take us to Maddy's place from other road that what Rhydian had said but we stopped in the middle of nowhere or I thought it was the middle of nowhere. I thought we are going to continue walking when Maddy start shouting a girl's name I knew that we are in the place. The girl didn't answer the first time or the second so I had to ask Rhydian what was going on but the only thing his said was to wait but before I ask him he shout the same name. Then Maddy walked three trees away from us, we stayed where we were whoever was that girl wanted a little space. And I respect that.

After awhile Maddy came with a girl, a blond with deep dyed purple hair. The weird part was that Maddy was holding her hand and a girl had a smile that said "why me?" I thought she was shy.

**Serena POV**

When I got out from my hiding spot. After a few minutes I found my voice but I couldn't stop looking the African British boy because he was staring me. Weird. I said.

Serena. Hi! My name is Serena Royal Montgomery. You guys who are you?

The red headed girl answered first.

Shannon: Hello! I'm Shannon Kelly. Nice too meet you!

Then the African British boy talked.

Tom: Hey! I'm Tom Okanawe.

Well now I stopped be nervous. That's cool.

Tom: Where are you from?

Serena: Atlanta. In U.S.A.

Tom: Oh! So you're American?

Serena: I guess, yes.

Shannon: Why are you here?

The are really curious. I think to keep some stuff to me.

Serena: Can we sit first and then I can tell you.

Rhydian: Yes, I know a place. Maddy your parents are at your home?

Uh! oh! I can't go to Maddy's house her parents will call mine. And they don't know about being Wolfblood! I dined to go to her house.

Maddy: Um! Yes. I think so. She answered hesitantly.

Serena: But your parents won't call mine?

Shannon: Why? They don't know you are here?

Serena: No, they don't.

Tom: Why?

Rhydian: Okay guys we will go to Maddy's house and Serena will answer all your questions.

Note to myself to thank Rhydian after I answer their questions.

**To Smith's House:**

**Still Serena's POV**

Maddy: We are here. My parents aren't home

Serena: Thank God!

Maddy: Do you guys want lemon juice?

Serena, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon: Yes!

Maddy: Here you go, guys!

Shannon: Now I want to meet Serena better.

I looked at everyone they were looking at me anxious so I take a sip from the very tasteful lemon juice. And I started:

Serena: Well you know my name. My mum and my dad are working in the Military. My grandpa who is also a Wolfblood like me didn't agreed because he thought his son was also a Wolfblood but when he did to him a blood test it show that my dad was 100% related to him and my grandma but he didn't get the genie, so he isn't a Wolfblood. Also my mum isn't a Wolfblood and she doesn't know either. So my grandpas learned to me how to control my wolf side. When I was 10 years old I moved to San Francisco and I was there till I had my first full moon. I don't remember what happened but the next day I left from there and went back to Atlanta. I have friends there in Atlanta a girl named Sarah but now she's not my friend. I stopped then because I wanted to cry I know it was stupid reason to cry but it was a reason.

Then Shannon saw my tears and hesitated first but she asked.

Shannon: What happened?

Rhydian: Shan wait you see isn't easy for her.

Maddy: Serena can you come please?

Serena: Yes!

I got up and went to her room and then I broke down. Fortunately Maddy was there to comfort me. Then I went back to the kitchen.

Tom: What happened?

Rhydian: You'll see. Let her talk.

**Rhydian POV**

After Serena broke down in Maddy's room I knew she is going to take awhile till she feels okay to go back to Atlanta. The bad thing is that now I don't see the way to ask Maddy out now that Serena is…how can I say it…hurt.

But after I heard Serena's story I got to say that it's a really interesting.

Then Tom pulled out of my thoughts and asked me what happened and Serena broke down. I told him to wait. Then Serena and Maddy came in. Serena sat down and continued.

**Shannon POV**

Well I never thought only wild Wolfbloods exist. I hope it's not like Jana.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Tom asked what happened and Serena break down when she talked about her friend. Then I start wondering too. Maddy and Serena came into the room again this time Serena's eyes were wet. She sat down to her sit and start explaining what happened and she was here.

**Tom POV**

Well I'm surprised that they were Wolfbloods outside England. But I don't get how is possible one generation to not be a Wolfblood but the next to be. The thing that left me speechless was that she broke down when she was speaking about her friend Sarah. I wonder what had happened. Why she was her? So I asked Rhydian because he seemed to know what had happened. But he told me to wait, as always.

**Maddy POV**

I'm astonished with Serena's story. When she start talking about her friend Sarah I knew she is going to cry so I come inside my bedroom so she can cry without anyone could see her.

When we got to my room Serena broke down like the last time Ty had called her. It hurts to see her like that because I consider her my friend. My Wolfblood best friend. I wish she thinks the same thing.

**Serena POV**

Before we go outside and Maddy and I were in her bedroom and comforting me I realized that Maddy is my Wolfblood best friend and I think she thinks the same thing. I'd like to build a friendship without I have to lie about who I am. And I'm really happy about that.

When we got out of the room I went back to my sit and continued.

Serena: Sorry for that. I'll explain. Well one month ago a boy at my school who was getting himself into trouble all the time but also the most popular boy at school asked me. I couldn't continue when Maddy's parents got in with a lot bags with them. Their eye turned yellow when they saw me and start growling. I then I just looked them a little shocked but I get rid of it in seconds and I went towards them I took a few bags from them and replace them in the kitchen table as piece offering and then I told them.

Serena: Hello! I know that is your territory and I'm so sorry for the invasion of that rule. My name is Serena Royal Montgomery and I'm from Atlanta in U.S.A.

Her parents stood there and looking at me like I was a star. Maddy make the awkward silence less awkward by saying.

Maddy: Mum and dad she is a Wolfblood like us. She doesn't pose a threat or anything. She has a very interesting life. A short version of her story is that her parents are in the Military she grew up in two different towns, San Francisco and Atlanta. Her parents are not Wolfbloods they don't know anything like that. She isn't adopted. Her grandfather is a Wolfblood. His son, Serena's father, didn't get the genie for unknown reason. Her mom on the other hand she is a human and has no idea about our kind. Serena has past her first full moon with her grandfather. She is tamed and she runaway form home because of a fight at school. More information you have to sit down and hear yourselves.

Mentally I thanked Maddy for that. I took a deep breath as her parents sat down to hear the story.

Serena: As I was saying a month ago a boy at my school who always was getting himself in trouble and at the same time was the most popular boy in school had put a bet with his friends if he could learn a dance routine in a month and at the end of that month he would showing to everyone in Lunch Break. After that he came to me because I'm a dancer in Mildred Dance Academy and asked me if I could teach him a dance routine, I agreed. I was spending so much time with him after school that we both forgot our friends. We came closer but little I knew that whatever I was telling him was recorded by a camera in that room. And because of the agreement we had my friends start bailing at me, we had a lot of fights. So as I was angry about that I was telling him how I was feeling. Three days ago it was our last time we were doing the routine and we finished really quickly so I went home to study. As I was getting home I received a massage from Sarah, my friend, telling me that I was one of the worst best friends she ever had. I thought I forgot some kind of meeting but I didn't as I was reading it again I saw a link for a YouTube video when I check it out was all the videos that me and Ty, the guy I taught him the dance routine, and everything I told him. I was so angry. The next day I went to school everyone was glaring at me and saying rude comments. When I get to class and I saw Ty with his friends my anger raised inside me so the wolf. I walked at him and hit him where the boys hurt the most. After that Ty tried to ask me what happened but I bunch him in the face. Then I turned to leave but one of his friends kicked me behind my leg made me to fall in my knees then Ty caught my hair and pull my head backwards so I could see him standing above me and said with a smirk in his face "Why you hit me? Oh! You saw the videos on YouTube huh? You are really good to say that people suck! Why don't you watch yourself first and then criticizes others?" Then I pushed him with my Wolfblood strength and he hit his head on the window and fell unconscious on the floor and blood was covering hit head and the floor. I run as fast I could I run to my house and got some stuff and run away. I thought I killed him but I didn't after I arrived her and Maddy and Rhydian found me Ty called me and asked me where I was but I told him to burn in hell now I don't pick up any phone calls. Can I stay here for awhile Ms and Mr. Smith?

**Maddy's Mum POV**

We just had returned from the supermarket and we got inside our house. Suddenly I smelt another Wolfblood how is that possible?

When I saw her I couldn't help but growled and turn my eyes yellow but she didn't mind she came to me and took some bags that I was holding and let them in the table then I calmed down. She apologized that she was in our territory but then my daughter explained everything to us. Me and my husband sat down and listened what had made Serena to run away. When she finished she asked us if she would stay but I already knew my answer and it was yes.

**Maddy's Dad POV**

Me and my husband we had just stepped into our house when we smelt another Wolfblood. How is that possible? I wondered.

When I saw her I couldn't help but growled and turn my eyes yellow. Soon I calmed down by Serena's movement. She help us with the bags we were holding and then apologized for invading our territory. Soon my daughter explained who she was.

We sat down to hear what had made her run away. After a long story she asked if she could stay with us for awhile. I also knew my answer. It was yes.

**Maddy POV**

After dinner me and Serena sat down to my bed. We were so excited! She is going to stay!

Maddy: Tomorrow you're going to come with us to school! Yay! I clapped like a little girl.

Serena: I know I'm so happy! She started jumping in my bed. We both burst out laughing.

We both felt that we were friend for years.

Maddy: In my school we wear uniforms you have to get one.

Serena: From where and with what money?

Maddy smiled and stand up and went to her wardrobe. And brought her another pair and handed to her.

Maddy: Here you go! Now you have to have a bath and try your uniform on.

Serena nobbed and went to the bathroom.

**Serena POV**

The Smiths are very kind! They let me stay! Yay! Before we had dinner which was delicious Shannon and Tom had been so kind with me. Maddy gave me a school uniform so I can come with her to school tomorrow! I can't wait. Now I'm in the bathroom getting ready to have a bath and then go to chat with Maddy till we fall asleep. We share the room.

**The next day.**

**Still Serena POV**

Mr. Smith came and wake us up. I was so nervous that I didn't eat I only drank milk and wait for Rhydian, Shannon and Tom to show up.

When we went to school we said Mr. Jeffrey that I was Maddy's cousin. I sat next to a kid that looked like Fuganaga from Supah Ninjas **(A/N: I like that show because it has karate and karate is my favourite)** I think his name was Jimmy. I'm not sure though.

The classes past like a wind and the Lunch Break came I was so hungry. I walk to the line and took a bottle of carrot juice and a plate with macaroni with cheese. I sat next to Maddy and Rhydian and in front of me I had Shannon and Tom.

Shannon: Well do you have a boyfriend back in Atlanta? She said with a playful smirk

Serena: No, why?

Tom almost chocked to his food.

Tom: How is that possible you look like an angel! Said screaming.

I laughed.

Serena: Thank you. But I think boys except you they don't see me that way. It's okay though I can concerted my schoolwork and Wolfblood training. I said half whispering.

Then I heard voices from the table at the back. When I looked I saw the guy who sits next me in History to say in a kid that if he doesn't do his homework he will hit him so hard. I was fed up with that kind of things. And stand up. Rhydian saw me and looked me with a curious face because I didn't had wolf out yet.

I went there and said:

Serena: Hey! Jimmy guy! Why don't you put with someone in your own size?

Jimmy turned out and laughed.

Jimmy: What you? In my size? I know Judo and I'll probably hurt you.

Serena: oh! Really? Try me.

Jimmy: You're a girl. It's unfair.

Serena: Come on if you aren't a cowered!

Jimmy to grab her but her failed. Serena pushed him away. Jimmy try to bunch her put she decked down from his hand and grabbed It make him to fall on the ground. Then Serena went near to his ear and said:

Serena: Next time you become a bully your hand is going to be broken. And she left. Jimmy stay on the ground looking at Serena living.

**Rhydian POV**

When Serena hear Jimmy saying that he is going to hit that kid if he doesn't do his homework she stand up. I thought she is going to wolf out. I could tell she was angry. But I was afraid that she would do something that will put herself in trouble and it's her first day at all but what is going to happened is she wolf out in front of everyone? So I went to follow her little I knew that she would be okay.

When I arrived I sensed Maddy near me. She said

Maddy: Be ready to grab her if she wolf out ok?

Rhydian: okay.

Shannon: Hi guys what's up where is Serena?

Tom: Guys I found a good spot to watch the fight. Come on!

Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon: Fight?

We ran to that kid's table and we saw something we didn't expect at all.

Serena was fighting with Jimmy. After a few kicks and bunches the fight was over. Serena won. I couldn't believe it! She used her Wolfblood power in front to everyone! Serena whispered at Jimmy's ear that if he becomes a bully again she is going to break his arm. And then she left.

We follow Serena till the football court and then we asked her.

Rhydian: What was that about? And how do you know moves like that?

Maddy: You used your Wolfblood powers didn't you? You know you can't do that. Not here.

Serena took a deep breath and answered back.

Serena: I'm third degree black belt in karate.

Shannon, Maddy, Rhydian, Tom: What?!

Serena: And I didn't use my Wolfblood powers I used my anger.

Rhydian: How was that possible?

**Maddy POV**

After that fight in school me and the guys were at the football court. When Rhydian ask Serena what was that. She answer that she was a third degree black belt in karate! I was astonished so the guys. What else she is hiding? Can I trust her?

**Shannon POV**

I saw Serena fighting I can't believe her moves aren't as fast as should be if she was using her Wolfblood powers.

We follow her to the football court. Then Rhydian ask her what is going on. And simple she answered that she was a third degree black belt. Seriously? Why didn't tell us anything? My thoughts were cut by the bell. Unbelievable!

**Tom POV**

Oh! My God! Serena is a Ninja! What? How? When we watching the fight I thought Jimmy would win because Serena didn't used her Wolfblood powers. But I was wrong. Dude! She is a third degree black belt! Almost a sensei! Why didn't tell us?

**At Art class.**

**Jimmy POV**

What's up with the American girl? I follow them to the football court and I arrived at the moment when Serena girl said that she was third degree black belt in karate! How is that possible!

**Serena POV**

Now I'm sitting next to Jimmy because the teacher thinks is a "vibe" between us. Seriously? Anyway I thought I could keep secret about the karate thing but I couldn't. With little faith I won't have to tell them about Daniel.

I asked sorry from the guys but I won't apologize to Jimmy. Now I'm drawing a face. Oh! No! It's Daniel! I rip the paper and throw it to the bin. The kids and especially Jimmy looking at me. I ignored them. Then my phone start tingling my leg I knew it was someone calling me so I ask to go to the restroom.

I'm in the restroom but little I know that Jimmy is following.

Serena: Hello?

Ty: Where are you?

Serena: Why do you care? Want to post more videos on YouTube?

Ty: Sorry for that but you almost killed me!

Serena: Ty! I didn't killed but if I come back that means you have to prepare your grave! Okay?

Ty: WOW! Sassy mood! Where are you? I'm coming.

Serena: You can't.

Ty: Watch me! Where are you?

Serena: England

Ty: What? How? How did you get there?

Serena: By my feet.

Ty: Seriously! Where are you? Your mum have called the cops to report you are missing!

Serena: I'm with family and friends that they don't post videos of me trying to teach you a damn routine on YouTube or try to hit me!

Ty: Sarah wants to talk to you!

Serena: What does she wants!

Sarah: Serena where are you? Daniel is looking everywhere for you!

Serena: Daniel? If he wants me he will find me just like he find me in Israel and San Francisco.

Sarah: What? When did you go to Israel?

Serena: I went to see my brother, Jerome, that's where I am.

Sarah: Come back you are going to be killed there!

Serena: Don't worry I'm fine. I hung up the phone. When I got out I saw Jimmy looking at me.

Serena: What do you want?

Jimmy: Why you run away? And you lied to your friends about a brother in Israel?

Serena: How do you know I lied about a brother in Israel?

Jimmy: I have used the same lie so I can run away.

Serena: Okay you got me!

Jimmy: I'm sorry that I eardropped.

Serena: Why? You did that?

Jimmy: I wanted to meet you better.

Serena: Why?

Jimmy: Okay you will learn soon. And he left. That was weird.

**Jimmy POV**

That girl knows how she can draw, to kick butt. She is special. I want to find more about her. And I will.

**Rhydian POV**

Serena ditched Art class. I went to find her she was talking with Jimmy about a lie and Israel. I don't want to know. I went near her and ask her.

Rhydian: Hey! Why did you ditch Art class?

Serena: My phone rang and went to the bathroom to pick it up.

Rhydian: Oh! It was Ty again?

Serena: Yep and Sarah but I don't want to talk about it.

Rhydian: Okay. What do you want to talk about?

She smirked playfully. Now I'm official freaked out!

Serena: You and Maddy!

The thing I was afraid the most happened.

Rhydian: Why?

Serena: Who are you going to ask her out?

Rhydian: How?

Serena: Dude! I have eyes and I can see!

Rhydian: Oh! I don't have think about it!

Serena: Quick Maddy is coming! Bye. Good Luck!

**Maddy POV**

I saw Serena waved and Rhydian and leave I saw at the opposite direction Shannon and Tom coming but Serena grab their arms and drag them into the Dark room. Why? Rhydian was nervous. What just had happened?

Rhydian pulled me out of my thoughts and asked me something that I didn't thought I would ever hear.

Rhydian: Hey! Mads! I wanted to ask you if you could meet me at Bernie's after school?

Maddy: Why?

Rhydian: You'll see.

**Shannon POV**

Serena dragged me and Tom to the Dark room and we sat down and she explained us why she did that.

I can't believe it! Almost a year and Rhydian hadn't asked Maddy out! And now Serena did it in two minutes! How?

**Tom POV**

Rhydian, my bro, asked finally Mads out! Finally! We got out of the Dark room and the Three K's were walking by and start singing the annoying but funny song called "Rhydian's got a girlfriend" We were so happy we start singing too. Maddy and Rhydian were red as the poppy. Man! That was funny.

**Serena POV**

I saw Jimmy singing the stupid song with us but he was looking at me. Why?

**After school.**

**Maddy POV**

I'm so excited! I'm going on a date with Rhydian! Finally! I thanked Serena so many times.

At the car in the way at home I was telling my parents about Serena kicking Jimmy's butt and my date with Rhydian.

**Serena POV**

In Maddy's parent's car Maddy was telling them about me kicking Jimmy's butt and how she thinks her date with Rhydian will go.

I'm going to study with Shannon and Tom after dinner. When Maddy's parent's heard that I was a master in karate they wanted to tell them how I did learn. I promised at Maddy that I would tell them tomorrow. But to her parents I told them that I would tell them at dinner.

Before we arrived at Maddy's home my phone rang it was a message from…Jimmy? How did he got my phone number?

Maddy look at me and said:

Maddy: Everything alright?

Serena: No

Maddy: What happened?

Serena: Jimmy from school find my phone number. How?

Maddy: I gave it to him

Serena: Why?

Maddy smiled and said

Maddy: Read the message.

Serena: Okay…

**Jimmy's message:**

_Hi! It's Jimmy from school. I wanted to ask you if you want to go to Bernie's tomorrow after school? Tell me at school. Good Night!  
**  
Well guys! This was Chapter 3! What do you think Serena still hiding? How did she learnt how to control her Wolf side and karate? Who is that Daniel boy? What Jimmy is planning for Serena? Review and answer those questions. And tell me what do you think.**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I almost thought i couldn't upload but here it is! 26 pages in Word! My bigest! Tell me if you want me to do my chapters bigger or smaller because i don't want to bored you. And Thanks for the 3 new reviews and all the others!**

**Shoutouts: Chapter 3**

**cathywolfmaddian: Thank you! For everything! I hope you like this chapter too. **

**hoofbeats127: Thank you! And i'm going to keep it that way! Because i'm Maddien fan! I read your fanfiction and i love it! I hope you continue! I hope you like this chapter too.**

**wolf200: Thank you! Don't feel bad for Jana she is going to come back and this time to help (spoiler!). I hope you like that chapter too!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Despina: Σε ευχαριστω πολυ! Ελπιζω να σου αρεσει το επομενα κεφαλαια! **

**For everyone they don't get what i write to Despina here's the traslation:**

**"Thank you very much! I hope you like the others chapters too!" the languege i wrote to her is my first languege it's Greek because i'm from Greece. **

**To the story:**

**ENJOY! oh! And Review! **

**Hello Serena!**

**Chapter 4:** **Night Of Revelations**

**Maddy POV**

I woke up! It's the second day that Serena is with us and I'm full of happiness! My date with Rhydian was amazing! He had made a picnic and Serena had cooked all the food and Shannon with Tom had prepared the place! I wish my life stay like this because I like it so much!

I roll out my bed and saw that my phone had two massages! The one was from Jimmy; the second one was from Rhydian:

**First Massage:**

_Sorry if I bother you but I wanted to thank you for giving me Serena's number and good morning!_

**Second Massage:**

_Hey! Good Morning! How are you? I hope good because yesterday I had so much fun! What do you think about our second date to be today? You choose this time what are we going to do. See you at school!_

I smiled and woke up then went to the bathroom had a shower and fix my hair till I got out I saw Serena starring the window without a reason. Weird.

I told her:

Maddy: Big day today huh?

Serena: Yes but how do you know?

Maddy: Today it's your first date with Jimmy and it's my second date with Rhydian. Come on get up your Romeo wants an answer!

Serena: Hahaha! Someone got up in rainbows and unicorns.

Maddy: No I woke up and I'm in love with a HOT Wolfblood. Don't tell Rhydian that I called him hot, okay?

Serena: Sure my lips are shield.

Rhydian: Too late I already heard everything!

Serena: OH MY GOD! RHYDIAN! Screamed and took a sheet and cover her body because she was wearing only her underwear.

Rhydian: Sorry! I'm gonna wait down stairs. Said with covering his eyes.

Maddy: Hahaha!

Serena: It's NOT funny!

Maddy: Sure it is. Then she left.

**Serena POV**

I'm keep watching those crazy dreams. That I wear clothes that are from 1789 and I'm running in a forest holding a baby?

I don't know what is it but it's not normal! I'll ignore it! Anyway till I push the thought out of my head I sat in my bed looking from the window. I wonder what's happening in my house. IGNORE those thoughts you start a new life don't ruined with your past.

Before I knew it Maddy got out of the bathroom and it was so happy. Maddy's and Rhydian's date was a success so I don't blame her.

And she said:

Maddy: Big day huh?

Serena: Yes but how do you know?

Maddy: Today is your first date with Jimmy and my second date with Rhydian. Come on get up your Romeo wants an answer!

I change my mood and said:

Serena: Someone woke up in rainbows and unicorns. I said I start getting dressed for school. I love to wear a uniform because I don't have to think about what I'm going to wear.

Maddy: No I woke up and I'm in love with a HOT Wolfblood! Don't tell Rhydian I called him hot, ok?

Serena: Sure my lips are shield.

Then out of nowhere Rhydian said:

Rhydian: Too late I already heard everything!

I freak out! He was standing in the door and I was standing in front of him! With my underwear! That boy never learns how to knock before he get in?!

Serena: OH MY GOD! RHYDIAN! I screamed and grab my sheets and cover myself.

Rhydian: Oh! Sorry! I wait down stairs. He said and closed his eyes.

Then I saw Maddy laughing.

Serena: It's NOT funny!

Maddy: Sure it is. And she left.

I stared the door because I want to make sure that it was safe to get dressed. After I dressed and I went down stairs I saw everyone sitting in the table.

Serena: Good Morning everyone! Can I help in something?

Maddy's Mum: No Serena you have to sit down and eat something ok?

Serena: Okay. I sat down and ate my cereal.

Rhydian: Sorry for earlier, okay?

Serena: Already forgotten. I said and smiled

Maddy: Mum, can we have a movie night here?

Maddy's Dad: Why?

Maddy: I thought our second date with Rhydian could be a movie and Serena's first date with Jimmy and of course Shannon and Tom.

Maddy's Mum: I don't see why not. It's Friday so I think it's okay but you have to ask the guys first.

Serena: I'll tell them at school I have the same classes with Shan and Jimmy but who has the same classes with Tom?

Rhydian: Me!

Serena: Okay we've got that settle. What movie are we going to see?

Maddy, Rhydian: Horror Movie.

Serena: Why?

Maddy's Dad: It's Tom's favorite and it's some kinda tradition for them.

Serena: Okay then, are you guys going to join us?

Maddy's Mum: No it's a teen thing.

Serena: Okay!

After that conversation I got up and went outside and wait for Shan and Tom. Maddy and Rhydian were helping Maddy's Mum.

I thought to use eolas to see what is going on in my house. So I sat down and put my hand to the ground, I open my mind and scenes of my town start flashing. I saw my mum and my dad sitting in the kitchen table looking depressed and Sarah trying to comfort them then the scene went to my bedroom I saw a boy in my age looking photos and my journal, it was Ty! When he opens it he read out loud. "My grandpa keep trying to make me the perfect Wolfblood but he don't get I don't have that kind of power, I'm not special like him". Oh! No! He knows! When he stopped reading and he said:

Ty: What's a Wolfblood? Anyway. Where the hell is she?

Then a flash of a girl with a dress running through the woods and when she stop she look at the sky so I saw her face. It was me. She said: "Help! You have to wake up! You are ready. You're grandfather have training you for that! Fight it! Or you're fate will end after you're eleventh full moon".

Then I felt I hand in my solder and a voice.

Rhydian: Hey! Are you okay?

I stand up and I was still shocked.

Serena: Um…yes!

Rhydian: Are you sure?

Serena: Yes. And I gave the worst fake smile in the world.

Shannon: Hey! What's up? Why Serena is pale?

Serena: I'm not pale I just… got to make a call.

Tom: To who?

Serena: Ty.

Maddy had just arrived and I knew she had listened all the conversation:

Maddy: Why? Is something wrong?

Serena: Yes. Ty is in my room and he read my journal.

Rhydian: You have written about being a Wolfblood?

Serena: Yes, because I thought no one will read it.

Maddy: I'm not going to get mad but do whatever you think it's right.

Serena: Calling Ty. That's the right thing to do. I said taking out of my jacket my phone. And dialed Ty's number.

Ty: Hello?

Serena: Get the hell out of my room!

Ty: Serena? How? Where are you?

Serena: Did you hear what I said? Or are you deaf? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!

Ty: I'm out.

I looked at Rhydian and asked him:

Serena: Rhydian can you check please?

Ty: Rhydian?

Rhydian: My pleasure. He said and used eolas after 1 minute of silence he said.

Rhydian: He is telling the truth.

Ty: Where is your boyfriend? I can't see him.

Serena: My what? I start laugh like Maddy did this morning.

Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon: HAHAHA.

Maddy: Seriously?!

Ty: How many are you?

Tom: Hundreds. He said trying not to laugh.

This time I closed the phone and said.

Serena: Thank you guys! Now can we go to school?

Maddy: Yes. Come on.

Tom: Are you coming, Serena?

Serena: Yes. Go head I'll follow you're scent. I want to ask something Maddy's parents.

Tom: But you don't know the road?

Serena: I'm a Wolfblood. I can find you using eolas or sniffing your scent. Now go head.

Tom: Okay.

Serena: Maddy tell them about tonight. I'll talk to Jimmy.

Shannon: Did we miss anything?

Rhydian: Not really.

**Rhydian POV**

After the most awkward "Good Morning" to Maddy….oh well and Serena. I had gone down stairs to help Maddy's parents to prepare the breakfast table.

Maddy's Dad: Yesterday I heard was a blast. Am I right?

Rhydian: Yes it was apparently Shan and Tom with Serena are a great "First Date Preparing" team.

Maddy's Mum: I hope you and Maddy are happy.

Rhydian: Yes we are.

Maddy's Dad: You can't believe it the story that Serena told us yesterday at dinner.

Rhydian: What story? About how she learned to control her wolf side and karate?

Maddy's Dad: Yes!

Rhydian: Can you tell me the story?

Maddy's Mum: No, honey! He can't tell you. Serena will tell you tonight so you have to wait.

Rhydian: You're probably right. I was so curios that I couldn't wait anymore. Serena isn't any common Wolfblood. Me and Maddy talked about it in our date. When we met her I felt that she was older that she looked but being a Wolfblood you can't live forever.

Just then Serena comes down with Maddy. Here we go again. The same feeling. Who is she?

Then we sit to have breakfast.

Maddy then asked if we could have a movie night. Then we settle everything. Just then Serena left outside I follow her trying not to be noticed.

I saw her using eolas. But just then I saw another girl dressed like she was in 1789 and then when she looked at the sky I saw her face. It was Serena! Serena that was using eolas notice her and stand up and look the sky probably she couldn't see that she was standing towards her. I don't know why I'm even able to see this.

Just then I remembered in our history book it had a photo of a girl that was accused of being a witch. The day after her eleventh full moon she was vanished. It can't be. She can't be that girl. She is only 14 years old not 225 years old! Just then Serena from the past told the Serena from the present "Help! You have to wake up! You are ready. You're grandfather have training you for that! Fight it! Or you're fate will end after you're eleventh full moon".

What does she meant. I start walking towards her but when Serena from 1789 saw me she freak out she tried to say something but she looked to Serena and then behind her and start running she run towards Serena and when their bodies collide Serena open wide her eyes and I saw the colour of them they were yellow with red scratches. How? Then I put my hand to her solder and asked her.

Rhydian: Hey! Are you okay?

Serena lied to my face! I thought she was in our pack! Why? She said she was okay clearly she wasn't! I'm angry because she is like me! She keeps her feelings inside her! If she keeps doing that she is going to drive us away!

Then everyone else showed up and Serena said that she wanted to call Ty. But why? If she keeps doing that the police are going to track her sooner that she thinks. But I didn't say anything.

It was funny because I could hear Ty freaked out. I wonder why she was writing in a journal her life was perfect she wasn't in a Foster Care. Maybe she was watching those dreams or ghosts I don't know what is it.

**Maddy POV**

After the weird morning we had. We were ready and went to the kitchen; we sat down and eat our breakfast. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. Movie Night! Perfect! I suggested and everyone agrees. YAY! In school I'm going to Shan and Tom if they want to come. Serena is going to ask her Romeo! I don't why I called Jimmy Serena's Romeo but it sounds funny.

After our breakfast Serena got out probably she is nervous and wants o fresh air. Rhydian goes to see what happened but after a while I hear him gaps. What happened? When I got next to him I saw Serena double! I knew it! She had a twin! Wait. She looks like the girl from our history book! She can't be! When I shook my head I saw Serena's eyes! They were yellow with red scratches. What?

Rhydian was shocked and he didn't notice me but for one thing I'm sure the conversation we had in our date must be true. That feeling when Serena is around I can tell that Shan and Tom can feel it even though they aren't Wolfbloods. Why her soul feel older but she doesn't looks like that. He walked to her and asked her if she was okay just then that thing that looked like Serena saw Rhydian was shocked it seemed like she knew him. She looked behind her and then she crashed to Serena's body then I saw her eyes. I run to my parents to ask them but I couldn't it wasn't my secret to tell. So I tried to forget everything. After that thing I grab my bag and went outside and saw Shan and Tom and I heard the name Ty. What does he wants from my friend?

When she called him and shouted him to stay out of her room. I kind felt satisfied about that.

I heard Ty asking her where she was. But Serena didn't answer. As always. Then Serena looked at Rhydian with a looked that said to check if Ty was outside from her room. Ty was telling the truth for the first time. But you have to see Serena's face when Ty called Rhydian her boyfriend! It was hilarious. I couldn't keep my laughter and I burst out. Then everyone start laughing with me and Serena. Just then Ty asked how many we where and Tom give the last straw. He said we were hundreds. Then Serena hung up on Ty. We were ready to go to school when Tom said:

Tom: Serena are you coming?

Serena: Yes, go head I'll follow you're scent. I want to ask something Maddy's parents.

Tom: But you don't know the road?

Serena: I'm a Wolfblood. I can find you using eolas or sniffing your scent. Now go head.

I thought she wanted to ask my parents about that ghost.

**Shannon POV**

When I woke up this morning I was happy! Second day with another Wolfblood in our weird pack. I dressed quickly for school and head to Tom's home.

When I rang the doorbell I saw Tom's mum.

Shannon: Hi! Is Tom ready?

Tom's Mum: Yes, Shan. In one minute. After a while Tom showed up.

Tom: Hey! Shan! Ready?

Shannon: Yes. You?

Tom: Yes! Then are we going to Maddy's house?

Shannon: Yes. Come on otherwise we are going to be late.

After they run as fast as they could. They were in Maddy's house,

When we arrived Rhydian and Serena were talking about Ty and something about a journal. I didn't get till Serena called Ty. That's was one of the funniest situations I ever been to.

**Tom POV.**

After Shan came to my house we went to Maddy's house we found Rhydian and Serena talking about Ty and a journal. When Shan asked what was all about Serena told us that Ty had read her journal and especially the part that she talks about Wolfblood training. I don't get why Maddy and Rhydian they don't train what the so special and Serena has to be ready to fight?

Then Maddy came and said that she that Serena was in control of that but I thought the best thing was to not call Ty because somehow he is going to suspect something. But in the other hand if Serena let him read her journal then is when he is going to learn more that he must. Probably Serena thought the same theory with me because she called him after Ty pick up his phone Serena put him on speakers so we can hear everything and ordered him to stay out of her room.

Then Ty make the same question all over again and Serena didn't answer to him as always. Then Serena said at Rhydian to check with eolas if he was telling the truth after he checked Ty called Rhydian Serena's boyfriend then we all laugh and make Ty to be more confused and ask how many we were and I gave the last straw.

I said we were hundreds and then we start laughing hysterical and Serena hung up on Ty. Soon as we calm down we start to go to school but when I turned behind I saw Serena heading back in the house. Why? Asked myself and then ask her:

Tom: Are you coming, Serena?

Serena: Yes. Go head I'll follow you're scent. I want to ask something Maddy's parents.

Tom: But you don't know the road?

Serena: I'm a Wolfblood. I can find you using eolas or sniffing your scent. Now go head.

That was weird. We left and I saw Serena walk inside the house.

In Serena's House in Atlanta, USA:

**Ty POV**

I was inside Serena's room and I was trying to find something that would reveal where she had disappeared. But no lack.

I'm so sorry with that videos but she had to learn that it wasn't so good to judge others. If she comes back I'm going to delete the videos in order to show her that I'm sorry and I want to be her friend.

Why I change so much? Three months ago I was the bad boy and Serena was the good girl in school.

Probably because I had my head was hurt and I'm going nuts. I sat in her bed I felt that down from her bed was something. I looked and I found something that will help me and Daniel to find her. Her journal. I opened in a random page and I read out loud something about being a Wolfblood. What? I closed because no way that thing will help us. This girl thinks she is a wolf.

Just then my phone rang. It was Serena!

Ty: Hello?

Serena: Get the hell out of my room!

Ty: Serena? How? Where are you?

Serena: Did you hear what I said? Or are you deaf? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!

Ty: I'm out.

I looked at Rhydian and asked him:

Serena: Rhydian can you check please?

Ty: Rhydian?

Rhydian: My pleasure. He said and used eolas after 1 minute of silence he said.

Rhydian: He is telling the truth.

Ty: Where is your boyfriend? I can't see him.

Serena: My what? I start laugh like Maddy did this morning.

Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon: HAHAHA.

Maddy: Seriously?!

Ty: How many are you?

Tom: Hundreds.

This time she closed the phone. Where the hell is she? And who is that Rhydian and the other kids? How she knew that I was in her room? Does she have cameras in her room? They sound to have British accent. It can't be. She couldn't go to England within three days. I went down stairs and I saw her parents crying.

Those four days were the worst for her family. Only her grandpa wasn't sad he seemed satisfied? Why? Does he know something?

Before I knew it I was standing next to him.

Ty: Hi! Mr. George.

Mr. George: Oh! You scared me! Hi Ty, everything alright?

Ty: No, you seem to know where Serena is. Why don't you tell us to stop wondering?

Mr. George: She is where she supposed to be.

Ty: What do you mean? I shout at him because he left after he answer my question.

**Serena's Dad POV**

It's been four days that Serena run away. Why? Because of a fight at school? I thought she loved Ty.

With those thoughts I start crying again. So my wife.

Only my father seemed calm with all this. Maybe he knows where she is. But why does he tell us in order to calm down.

My attention went to Ty who had just get in the living room. Lost in his thoughts. And then he asked to my dad the question that it was bagging me the last four days. I couldn't hear their conversation because Sarah was there and was trying to calm down my wife.

**Serena's Mum POV**

My little girl run away because of a fight in school. Why? Those four days were the worst of all. Sarah is trying to calm me down but it doesn't work. The only person that is able to do that is my daughter.

When we got a call from school and learnt about the fight. We run to our house to find Serena but she wasn't anywhere. We wait till the school day ends but she didn't come. After two hours we called the police and report that she went missing.

The next day Police was searching our house. They didn't find anything that would give us a reason why she run away.

All her clothes were gone and every electrical device she had.

**Sarah POV (Serena's friend)**

Where is she? She run away because of some stupid videos!

She said that she was in Israel but she said to Ty that she was in England. We don't know what to do.

In the other hand Daniel is always with us. Whenever Serena was sick, sad or angry I would see him around her. He was living in San Francisco how does he was with her whenever she had a problem? Or how does he know that Serena had run away?

**Maddy's House:**

**Serena POV**

After the guys left I went back inside the house to try to find Maddy's parents.

Maddy's Dad: Hey, Serena. Everything is alright?

Serena: No, not really.

Maddy's Mum was in the sink and she was washing the dishes and Maddy's Dad was on the table cleaning it.

Maddy's Mum: What happened?

Serena: Well I used eolas to see what's going on in my house and after I saw what was going on. I saw me dressed in a dress from 1789 and she said to me "Help! You have to wake up! You are ready. You're grandfather have training you for that! Fight it! Or you're fate will end after you're eleventh full moon". And the weirdest thing is that the same girl I'm watching in my dreams since I came here. But in my dreams that girl holds a baby and she is running in those woods. Why?

Maddy's Dad: Well I'm going to call the school to tell them that you are going to be late. And then you and my wife come down to the den. We have some books that they might have answers.

After Maddy's Mum finished the dishes we went to the den. We found Maddy's Dad looking at a book shocked and when we got into the room he looked me in shocked and his eyes were wet. Why?

**Maddy's Dad POV**

After breakfast Serena was out. But after everyone left she came into the house and asked me and my wife the weirdest question.

She said that she is watching in her dreams herself dressed like she is in 1789 and she holds a baby and runs in those woods. And that the same girl comes in contact with her when she uses eolas.

I knew exactly what it was. And it's explains everything. The feeling that me and my wife have, she looks so familiar and she has so much energy in her veins. And that she is able to control her wolf side like is the easiest thing on earth. But because I didn't want he to freak out I told her that I'm going to look in the den for answers. And that she and my wife would come when they can.

I went to the den I grab a book with green cover and golden letters on it that said: "_Family Tree of Wolfbloods" _I opened it in the page of my family and tried to find the photo of teenage girl with a baby in her lap. I find it and it said:

_Annabelle Royal Smith:  
Age 14.  
Full moons: 11_

_Family: Father: David Smith Mother: Elaine Montgomery Siblings: Sophia Margaret Smith, Olga Melody Smith, Isaac Smith, Harmony Smith._

_Death: 16__th__ September 1789 _

_Cause of death: Shot by hunters._

_Biography: Annabelle wasn't normal girl. She was the first Wolfblood in history that was able to control her wolf without training. Her eyes were yellow with red scratches. Those scratches her father said that only half human half Wolfbloods can have it because the red in their eyes means that they can control their genie in order to fool hunters into think that they are humans. She was accused of being a witch. Near her body was found a baby boy. A rumor has it that it was her child others they say in was a baby Wolfblood that the wild packs left behind. Still a mystery. Because the body wasn't berried her spirit is free. _

Near the name was a photo of a girl in a green dress and her blond hair in French plait. She looked exactly like Serena and they had the same middle name. She had Annabelle's Mum last name. Weird. It can't be. Just then under the photo of Annabelle's family was a paper when I read I almost cried. Annabelle's dad, David, was my dad's great great great grandfather. That means me and Serena are related! Also in the paper said:

_When Annabelle's spirit finds a body or reincarnated the person that is in charge of that has to be called by their middle name so they can wake up. And in order to understand what's going with their life they are going to have a few weird dreams or when they use eolas the ghost will appeared trying to contact and protect that person from suffering the same fate. _

After everything I read I knew that Serena have to stay here in Stonebridge otherwise she is going to be killed by a hunter and I'm starting to think I know from who. But is still too early to say anything I'll give Serena that book to read it and then I'm going to think about a plan.

But Serena after she read that she is going to go to school because otherwise I can't discuss with my wife about how we are going to persuade her parents to let her stay.

Maddy's Mum:

I was washing the dishes when Serena came in and asked us the weirdest question. When I looked at my husband his face was so serious. I think I know what is going on. The feeling that me and my husband had from the day we saw Serena. Is the reason of that question.

After we head down to the den I saw my husband looking in a book with green cover and his eyes were wet. Why?

**Serena POV**

I help Maddy's Mum in the kitchen so we can go to the den faster than if she was doing everything by herself.

When we went to the den I saw Maddy's Dad reading a book with green cover and when he looked us his eyes were wet with tears.

Serena: Are you okay?

Maddy's Dad: No, Serena. Not neither you should be after you read this.

Maddy's Mum: Honey! What did you find?

Maddy's Dad: Serena, I'll give that book to learn for our families.

Serena: Our?

Maddy's Dad: Yes! Our.

Serena: I don't get that. We aren't related. Otherwise I would know that by now.

Maddy's Dad: Oh! You do.

Serena: What?

Maddy's Dad: Royal! You have to be ready.

Serena: What? AHHHH! I fell on my knees my head hurts scenes are flashing in front of me!

Maddy's Mum: What did you do! Do the poor girl?

Maddy's Dad: I have to otherwise she is going to be killed!

Annabelle: Thank you!

I closed my eyes and the pain stopped when my eyes turned to yellow. I stood up still dizzy from the pain in my head. Wait. I see the girl again! Why? Maddy's parents can see her too. Who?

Serena: Who are you?

Annabelle: I'm you in your first life.

Serena: What is going on?

Annabelle: Well I've been killed by hunters back in 1789. The Goldman family killed me.

Serena: Wait a minute you say that Ty's family know about Wolfbloods?

Annabelle: Yes, only Ty he doesn't know and all these years I tried to protect you. You're grandfather saw when you were born and I told him the story I'm going to say to you. Our story.

Maddy's Dad: Annabelle, should I say to her how we are related?

Annabelle: Yes. Maddy's father is my great great great great grandson.

Serena: You say that the kid you were holding was Maddy's Dad's great great great grandfather?

Annabelle: No, the little boy I was holding it was Rhydian's great great great grandfather.

All together: What?

Annabelle: Rhydian is in the foster care. His mum is a wild Wolfblood. Right?

Serena: As far as I know you are right.

Annabelle: Well that wild pack had forgot their child so I was running maybe I could find them but I got killed. After that I don't know what happened.

Maddy's Mum: You aren't bared that's why Serena is here?

Annabelle: No and yes. I wasn't bared because I was for them a "witch" so they left my body unburied so my spirit was free to find the other body. In that case it's you, Serena. And the story is going to be repeated till you killed the hunter and free me and you.

Serena: What is going to happened after I killed Ty? I'm going to die too?

Annabelle: No, you are going to live but when you died you spirit will move on.

Serena: Oh! What about my eleventh full moon?

Annabelle: You shouldn't know that now but I'll tell so you can be ready. Ty is on you. I mean that he will find out eventually and will come to get you but he will meet your friends and the only way to get you to his family is to kill them and then kill you.

Maddy's Dad: No! I won't let that happened!

Serena: That means I have to start training my karate?

Maddy's Mum: Yes. You should. But no one will have to know that. Otherwise the plan won't work.

Serena: That's easy.

Annabelle: No, it isn't.

Serena: Why?

Annabelle: I don't have time to explain. Maddy and Rhydian are coming. You have to read the book. You're question will be answered with that book. And sorry but that is going to hurt.

Annabelle said the last words and she got into Serena's body make Serena scream in pain and fell unconscious.

Maddy: Mum? Dad? What the…?

Rhydian: What the….?

Serena: AHHHHHHH!

**At School.**

**Maddy POV**

We were at school and Serena had loose the two first hours I hope she is okay.

My thoughts were cut by a sharp pain in my head. AHHHHHH! Serena!

Rhydian: Maddy? Are you okay?

Maddy: AHHHH! It's Serena!

Rhydian: How do you know?

Maddy: I don't know. I feel it!

Rhydian: Okay let's go to your house.

**Rhydian POV**

Where the hell is Serena? She lost the two hours. Jimmy is waiting and answer.

My thoughts were cut by Maddy screaming in pain and holding her head. We were into History class and everyone was staring at Maddy and me. What is going on?

Rhydian: Are you okay?

Maddy: AHHHH! It's Serena!

What does she meant. It was Serena! If she does something to hurt Maddy she is dead!

Rhydian: How do you know?

Maddy: I don't know! I feel It!

Mr. Jeffrey: Rhydian and Maddy go to the nurse office.

Rhydian: Yes, sir.

We left. We went outside and start running to Maddy's house.

When we arrived she pointed into the den. We went to the den and saw Maddy's Dad, Maddy's Mum and two versions of Serena!

The one was almost inside Serena's body and Serena was screaming from pain. One second after she fell down unconscious.

Maddy stopped holding her head. And said:

Maddy: Mum? Dad? Serena? What the….?

Rhydian: What the…?

**Shannon POV**

Where is Serena? Now we are in the third period and Jimmy still looking for her. I looked at Maddy and suddenly she starts screaming in pain.

And then she said something to Rhydian about Serena; Why Serena is going to hurt Maddy she never did anything to her.

Then Mr. Jeffrey told them to go to the nurse office but I saw them running to the woods. I hope nothing bad is happening.

**Tom POV**

I was kinda paying attention in history when I saw picture in my book. It was Serena and I think her family in 1789; What? She is a Wolfblood not a Vampire! Then I looked at Maddy because she start screaming in pain what happened?

I was so caught up with Serena's photo in my book that I didn't saw them living. I only saw them running to the woods. I hope Serena isn't evil.

**Jimmy POV**

What is happening? Serena hasn't show up and she didn't answer my question.

Wait a minute. What is this photo doing here? It's Serena in 1789? What? OMG! I'm in love with a Vampire! Wait is this some kind of joke?

**After 10 minutes in Maddy's House**

**Serena POV**

Rhydian: Somebody to explain to me what is going on here? What did you do to Maddy?

Maddy's Dad: Rhydian calm down! It's not Serena's fault!

Maddy: It seems like it! She said and glare at me! Great another enemy!

Maddy's Mum: Serena! Don't tell them! You know what Annabelle said.

Serena: I know!

Rhydian: If Maddy is in danger I don't care if you are in the pack or not I will kill you! Serena R-

Maddy's Mum, Maddy's Dad, Serena: NO!

Maddy: It's okay Rhydian I'm fine now. It's her secret to tell so give her a break.

Rhydian: Fine! Now can we go to school? Romeo wants an answer!

Maddy: Yep! Come Serena!

Serena: Good Bye! And thank you!

Before I leave Maddy's dad hand me the book I put it in my bag and we start running.

Rhydian POV

I don't know what is happening and Maddy's parents help Serena but I'll find out soon.

Maddy POV

Thank God! Serena is alright!

**At school.**

**Still Serena POV**

We walked inside the school I search with my eyes to find Jimmy reading a book. I walk towards him.

Serena: Hi! I wanted to ask you if you like to come to Maddy's house tonight at six o'clock to watch a movie with Maddy, Rhydian , Shannon and Tom?

Jimmy: Hey! Yes! It sounds fun! What movie?

Rhydian: Horror movie

Tom: Sweet!

Jimmy: Why?

Serena: Their tradition

Jimmy: Oh! I get it! Okay at six! Hey Serena can I have a word for a moment?

Serena: Sure! What is it?

Jimmy: This.

He showed to me a photo of his history book. It was Annabelle.

Serena: What about it?

Jimmy: It's YOU!

Serena: No it's not. It my ancestor Annabelle Smith.

Jimmy: Oh! But your last name is different.

Serena: We are cousin with Maddy her last name is Smith.

Jimmy: OH! Now it makes sense. You're not a Vampire!

Serena: A what?

Jimmy: Never mind.

Serena: Okay. See you at six.

Jimmy: Bye!

A Vampire me?

At six o'clock at Maddy's House.

**Maddy POV**

We were waiting for Jimmy. We are going to watch Carrie. It's my and Serena's favorite.

Rhydian: Where the hell is he?

Serena: Don't know. I'm going to get him.

Shannon: Okay.

**Serena POV**

When I walk in the woods I saw I figure but when it walk out the shadows I didn't had time to react

Figure: Hello Royal!

I start screaming in pain and I manage do whisper:

Serena: Annabelle!

After 2 seconds that seemed centuries I heard someone saying:

Jimmy: Let the girl alone!

The figure left and when I stopped screaming from the pain I saw Jimmy, Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon and Tom. They saved me. But how did they know.

**Jimmy POV**

I don't know what is going on but they need my help. I help them no matter what. And I won't ask questions till they think it's okay to tell me themselves.

Earlier I was walking to the way that Maddy's home is. I got in and then Tom said:

Tom: Where were you? Serena is looking for you.

Jimmy: Sorry I had to sneak from my room. Because my dad thinks I don't study enough.

Rhydian: Okay then.

Shannon: To put the movie in the DVD player?

Annabelle: No! Serena is in danger!

Jimmy: Oh! My God! Serena it's not funny to dress like your ancestor!

Maddy: She isn't Serena!

Annabelle: Thank you Maddy.

Tom: She knows our names that's just creepy.

Jimmy: What is going on! If you are a ghost how can we see you?

Annabelle: It's a long story but trust me Serena needs you.

Jimmy: Come on guys!

Rhydian: When did Jimmy get like this?

Annabelle: Don't tell them but Jimmy has real feelings for her.

Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Tom: Oh!

We went to the woods. We found Serena a few steps out of Maddy's house crying in pain and a figure with a sword. I freak out! I told him to stop but when he saw me he left. Weird. What is going on?

**WoW! That was the fourth chapter. I hope you liked and enjoyed! The next xhapter is going to be the Part 2 from this chapter. How do you think their night will continue? And i have an idea fro a game. I will ask you a question and you have to anwer it. If it's not to personal. I want to know you better. And Again THANK YOU! For the reviews! The question of the game is: What was the most adorable thing your crush has done to you?**

**Mine: In my old school I was so excited for my Birthday party that i invite all my classmates and none of them show up exept him. And my best friends of course.**

**Your turn to answer the question!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I wish you have a good Weekend! Mine was full. Anyway! Thank you for the reviews! This chapter isn't as big as i thought it woll be but i don't have a lot of ideas. Don't worru i won't stop writing as long as you reviewing!  
**

**Shoutouts for Chapter 4:**

**Wolfblood2o12: Thank you very much for reading. :) And thank you for being here from the start! I don't uderstand what make you confused? Could you please explain to me? I PM you but i didn't got an answer so i'm still waiting. I hope this chapter won't make you confused. **

**cathywolfmaddian: Thank you very much for reading! I try to write as soon as possible but school won't let me (3rd grade of Junior High School). I hope you like that chapter too. And thank you for being here from the start! :)**

**Despina: Σε ευχαριστω πολυ! Δεσπινα! Και την φαντασια την βρισκω οτι ερχετε ο κ.Φωτιαδης ή ο κ.Τσανης :p **

** Translation from Despina's answer: Thank you very much! Despina! And the imagination i find it when Mr. Fotiadis or enter the classroom to teach :p **

**Me and the Despina we are going to the same school so we have the same teacher so she know how boring they are. **

**Thank you for the Reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So Enjoy!****  
Hello Serena!****  
**

**Chapter 5:**

**Night Of Revelations Part 2**

**Serena POV**

After Jimmy and the others saved me from the maniac with the sword we went back to the house.

Now we were watching the movie. It's slightly scary and Jimmy understood that but in the moment that he tried to put his hand to my shoulder and push me closer to him. He hit his hand to the book and said:

Jimmy: OUCH! I think I hit something can we open the lights to see what is it?

Rhydian: I got it. He went near the exit of the living room and opened the lights.

Just then Jimmy saw the book.

Jimmy: What is that? He said and pick up the book with the green cover.

Just then Maddy looked at me shocked and said:

Maddy: YOU stole that! From the den! Why?

I froze. "I didn't stole it" I wanted to say but then I had to tell them the whole story and Jimmy had to promised secrecy that he won't tell to anyone about Wolfbloods ever! But then the plan is going to be doomed. My mind was going really fast so I could find an excuse and I just did.

Serena: I didn't steal it! I wanted see if my family was in it and I didn't find a right time to look at it so I left there.

Maddy: Sorry for accusing you but you owe us a story don't forget that.

Rhydian: I almost made Maddy's dad to tell me the story today. I was really curios.

Shannon: Can me and Tom hear it?

Serena: Yes of course you can.

Jimmy: What story?

Serena: I'll tell you another time. When the time is right. Now can we continue the movie? Oh! You're hand Jimmy is it okay?

Jimmy: Yeah! It's fine! So to the movie! He said and closed the lights again and Shannon started the movie.

**Maddy POV**

We were watching the movie when suddenly I heard Jimmy.

Jimmy: OUCH! I think I hit something can we open the lights to see what is it?

Then Rhydian let my hand and went to open the lights.

Then I saw Jimmy holding the green book that had all the Wolfblood's families' trees. Why Serena stole it?

Maddy: YOU stole that! From the den! Why?

I couldn't believe that Serena did something like that. I knew from the fight at school that she shouldn't be trusted but I thought I was paranoid and tried to ignore it. But when I looked at Serena I could feel she was trying to find the right explanation to say in front of Jimmy. Then she said.

Serena: I didn't steal it! I wanted see if my family was in it and I didn't find a right time to look at it so I left there.

I had to expect that. Why she had to steal it. She knew her family. But why her family doesn't be in that book?

**Rhydian POV**

When Jimmy hit his hand I left Maddy's hand to go turn the lights on to see what Jimmy had hit. And I saw him holding the book that Serena had in her bag.

His looked the book with interest but he didn't said anything just hand it to Serena. Then Maddy accused Serena that she stole the book. For a moment I thought we are going to have a fight but luckily we didn't so we put the movie and the night went pretty good.

**Shannon POV**

We sit and watched the movie but while we watched the movie Tom was scared and he grab my hand. Our hands were together till Jimmy hit his hand and the lights went on. Quickly we let it go and stand up. If Maddy and Rhydian learn that they are going to freak out and by the reaction Serena had when she told Rhydian to ask Maddy out she is going to freak out too so we are going to keep it to ourselves. That's what I'm going to do but I don't know about Tom though.

When I got out from my thoughts I hear Maddy to say:

Maddy: YOU stole that! From the den! Why?

I didn't know what was happening but it was that important because otherwise Maddy will had wolf out. Soon everything went back to normal and we start the movie. I reached Tom's hand and when are hands were together I could feel something strange and when I turned to Tom I told him.

Shannon: It's our secret right?

Tom: Sure!

Then we pay attention to the movie.

**Tom POV**

OMG! When I said I liked horror movies I didn't meant that scary! Without to pay attention to my hand but my hand automatically reached Shannon's hand I was waiting to take it out of my hand but she didn't even moved. I like it!

I could see the other couples Rhydian with Maddy were holding their hands, Jimmy and Serena were apart, weird, oh! Jimmy is trying to put his hand to Serena's shoulders! That's Jimmy I knew.

Then I heard Jimmy saying:

Jimmy: OUCH! I think I hit something can we open the lights to see what is it?

Then the lights went on and the movie was paused. I was scared that the others will see that I had my hand collide with Shannon's and they will start teasing us so I took it and stand up. Then I heard Maddy saying:

Maddy: You STOLE it! From the den! Why?

I was so surprised that my eyes wondered through the room. I saw Rhydian looking Serena with hate in his eyes and ready to wolf out. I feel sorry for Serena. Then it was Shannon she looked confused. The same expression Jimmy had in his face. It would be an interesting day when Jimmy becomes a formal member in our little weird pack. But I think It will take a lot of time till that day comes. Then I looked at Serena who was looking the floor and her chicks were red. Maddy in the other hand was hurt. I can't blame her though.

When Serena explained why she had taken the book Maddy and Rhydian seemed to calm down really fast. Maybe it's a Wolfblood thing. But I could tell Serena is lying for the book though. Am I the only one who understands it?

Anyway the movie started again and we sat down just then Shannon grabbed my hand. YAY! Then she asked me the question that I wanted to ask her and I didn't had the guts to ask her.

Shannon: It's our secret right?

Tom: Sure!

Then we pay attention to the movie.

**After the movie:**

**Serena POV.**

Tom: Well that movie scared the crap out of me!

Serena: It wasn't that scary. I mean we are going to face worse than that. I said deep in my thoughts

Rhydian: What did you mean?

Crap! Me and my wide mouth!

Serena: Hm? What did I said?

Maddy: You said "It wasn't scary. I mean we are going to face worse than that" why you said that?

Serena: I didn't say that. I said "It wasn't that scary" the end.

Tom: No I heard you saying what Maddy said.

Shannon: Me too.

Crap!

Then Jimmy came and said:

Jimmy: Serena do you mind if you walk me home?

Serena: I thought only girls ask those things. I said smirking.

Jimmy: Well last time I checked I was a boy though.

Serena: Come on!

Rhydian: The story don't forget. He said with a look that said "You know that now or later we are going to find out"

Serena: One more time to ask me that it will be no story. I glare at him.

Tom: WOW! Another Maddy.

I smile bitterly and open the door and I left.

**Outside:**

**Still Serena POV**

Jimmy: Can I ask something?

Serena: Sure.

Jimmy: Who was that dude that tried to kill you? With a sword.

Serena: Big story but I'll be fine don't worry.

Jimmy: You can tell me you know. OMG! A WOLF!

Then I saw a wolf looking at us with a sad look in his eyes. It wasn't Maddy or Rhydian otherwise I would know. I would have felt it. It was Daniel. I think I have to say the story to the guys now.

Serena: Stay calm they are like dogs. If you don't show them that you are afraid they won't attacked you. I said taking Jimmy's hand into mine and walking passed the wolf. His eyes looked more hurt since I caught Jimmy's hand. Why?

Serena: See? No drama.

Jimmy: I swear I could see in his eyes that he knew you. And it was hurt that you caught my hand. Strange isn't it?

Serena: Yes it is! If he only knew.

Jimmy: Well here we are. Said pointing the two floors house.

Serena: THIS! Is your house? I said astonished.

Jimmy: Yeah! But it's not that fun as you think.

Serena: Why are you saying that?

Jimmy: My parents they don't give crap about the real me and always saying that I'm not good enough. No you get it?

Serena: Yes, I know what do you mean. I used to lie to my friends for the real me. And that's why I came here.

Jimmy: So you're saying that you run away?

Serena: Yes.

Jimmy: So you're not cousin of Maddy's?

Serena: We are distanced related.

Jimmy: Oh!

Serena: Don't tell to anyone ok?

Jimmy: Your secret is safe with me.

Serena: Thank you. I should head back. I said turning to leave but Jimmy's hand grabs me and said:

Jimmy: Wait.

Our faces were inches apart. I could smell his breath. Just then he came closer and….kiss me! I kissed back. My first kiss! PERFECT!

Jimmy: Well….

Serena: Yeah….

Jimmy: To say….something stupid?

Serena: Of course. It's already awkward so do tell.

Jimmy: Well…it was my first kiss.

Serena: Oh! Really?

Jimmy: Yes, I supposed it wasn't for you.

Serena: Well…it was.

Jimmy: Really? Well I supposed we are a couple, right?

Serena: Yes, and today it was our first date.

Jimmy: It was interesting one though.

Serena: Now we are in that subject did you read the title of the book?

Jimmy: Yes, but I won't ask explanations because I trust you and I know you will tell me when the moment it comes.

Serena: Thank you for everything, tonight.

Jimmy: You mean the kiss or that I saved you from the dude with the sword?

Serena: Well, both.

Jimmy: You saved me from a wolf so I think we are good for playing the superhero.

Serena: Yeah. I laughed.

Jimmy: I like you're laughter.

Serena: Aww! Thank you! I like that you are kind and you wait for the right time when is to learn something.

Jimmy: Thank you it means a lot coming from you.

Serena: I should really this time to head back to the house and you to your house, before your dad finds out.

Jimmy: You're right! I totally forgot everything about my dad.

Serena: Good Night! I said and I kissed him in his cheek.

But after I broke from that kiss he kissed me to my lips and then said:

Jimmy: Sweat Dreams! See you tomorrow.

Serena: Yeah! Bye. I said and start walking they way I smelt Jimmy's scent.

**Jimmy POV**

After the whole "You stole it from the den" thing we keep watching the movie. I really wanted to ask her to go for a walk.

When the movie finished I went to take my jacket from upstairs I practice what I was going to say to Serena.

Then when I went down and ask her:

Jimmy: Serena do you mind if you walk me home?

Serena: I thought only girls ask those things.

Jimmy: Well last time I checked I was a boy though.

Serena: Come on!

Rhydian: The story don't forget. He said with a look that said "You know that now or later we are going to find out"

I don't know what story but from the fact that Rhydian had asked 3 times the past 1 hour must pretty serious.

Serena: One more time to ask me that it will be no story.

Tom: WOW! Another Maddy.

I have to admit Tom was right. Serena has the same temper with Maddy. Probably runs to their family.

As we were walking we talked for a lot of things. But when we saw the wolf looking at us and mostly Serena, I freaked out. I'm really brave boy what can I say. But the wolf's eyes were sad as he saw Serena and they became sadder when Serena hold my hand. It seems that the wolf knows Serena but how is that possible? Serena is a human not a wolf.

After we past the wolf a few blocks after we were in front of my house. I was planning to kiss her but we start to chat for all the kind of things.

Jimmy: Well here we are. I said pointing the two floors house.

Serena: THIS! Is your house? I said astonished.

Jimmy: Yeah! But it's not that fun as you think.

Serena: Why are you saying that?

Jimmy: My parents they don't give crap about the real me and always saying that I'm not good enough. No you get it?

Serena: Yes, I know what do you mean. I used to lie to my friends for the real me. And that's why I came here.

Jimmy: So you're saying that you run away?

Serena: Yes.

Jimmy: So you're not cousin of Maddy's?

Serena: We are distanced related.

Jimmy: Oh!

Serena: Don't tell to anyone ok?

Jimmy: Your secret is safe with me.

Serena: Thank you. I should head back.

She said turning to leave but I grab her hand and said:

Jimmy: Wait.

Our faces were inches apart. I could smell her breath. Just then I went closer and….kiss her! She kissed back. My first kiss! PERFECT!

Jimmy: Well….

Serena: Yeah….

Jimmy: To say….something stupid?

Serena: Of course. It's already awkward so do tell.

Jimmy: Well…it was my first kiss.

Serena: Oh! Really?

Jimmy: Yes, I supposed it wasn't for you.

Serena: Well…it was.

Jimmy: Really? Well I supposed we are a couple, right?

Serena: Yes, and today it was our first date.

Jimmy: It was interesting one though.

Serena: Now we are in that subject did you read the title of the book?

Jimmy: Yes, but I won't ask explanations because I trust you and I know you will tell me when the moment it comes. I was planning to protect her even if I won't learn why all those things are happening.

Serena: Thank you for everything, tonight.

Jimmy: You mean the kiss or that I saved you from the dude with the sword?

Serena: Well, both.

Jimmy: You saved me from a wolf so I think we are good for playing the superhero.

Serena: Yeah. She laughed. She has amazing smile.

Jimmy: I like you're laughter.

Serena: Aww! Thank you! I like that you are kind and you wait for the right time when is to learn something.

Jimmy: Thank you it means a lot coming from you.

Serena: I should really this time to head back to the house and you to your house, before your dad finds out.

Jimmy: You're right! I totally forgot everything about my dad.

Serena: Good Night! She said and she kissed me in my cheek.

But after she broke from that kiss I kissed her to her lips again then I said:

Jimmy: Sweat Dreams! See you tomorrow.

Serena: Yeah! Bye.

She left. I was so happy that I couldn't sleep. I wanted to stay awake and wait to see her again. But before I understand what I was doing I went to my bedroom. When I looked from my window I saw the same wolf looking at me with a sad face. Then happened that not even in my craziest dreams I would believe it.

The wolf who was standing in front of my house transformed into A BOY! In our age. I have to ask they guys on Monday if they know anything if they don't its final I'm starting to losing my mind.

**Serena POV**

While I was walking I saw again the wolf. I mean Daniel. You see he don't know that I'm a Wolfblood so he things I don't know that it's him. He is so wrong. I have to play along thought otherwise I'll broke my cover.

Serena: Are you lost little wolf? Are you hurt? Why are you sad?

I said with British accent so I could fool him. He have to see me since I was 10 years old.

Suddenly he howled and passed me. Then he stopped and afraid he looked at me. Then I heard Annabelle saying:

Annabelle: He sensed me but he can't see me. It's your friend from San Francisco, right?

I nobbed so the wolf don't start sense Annabelle again and attacked me. Then he run and left.

Then I turned to Annabelle and asked her.

Serena: What are you doing here?

Annabelle starts to walking and dancing like she was drunk and said:

Annabelle: I wanted to tell you that Shannon and Tom can see me because they are human protectors.

Serena: Please Annabelle stop dancing! It's too hard to take you seriously that way. I said half laughing and half serious.

Annabelle: Sorry.

Serena: Thank you. What do you mean?

Annabelle: I mean that humans once they are meant to know some supernatural secret in that case about Wolfbloods they are the "bridge" that leads you to be exposed or not. It's in their hand if they are going to let people walk that "bridge" or not. By that way they protect us.

Serena: Oh! Good to know. Now I got to go. I would love to sit and chat but you know I can't. Since Daniel found me Ty will be here soon. I have to tell them the story.

Annabelle: Go head. Good Luck! I'm here if you need me. Okay?

Serena: Yes. And with that she disappeared and I start running.

When I arrived to the house I found the guys in the kitchen table and looking at me.

Rhydian: You are late.

Serena: I know. I had an unexpected meeting with Daniel.

Tom: Who is Daniel?

I sat down and took I deep breath and started: Déjà vu much?

Serena: Daniel is a guy I met in San Francisco. My grandpa is one of the Wolfblood who can control their wolf side perfectly easy. Like Annabelle, like me. My grandpa was a sensei and he was teaching karate. When I was born he stopped because he has to prepare me because he knew I would be like him. When we moved in San Francisco we need it extra money so he went to a dojo and start teaching. There is where I coming in. My grandpa was teaching me karate till I was 5 years old. When I went with him one day to see him teaching I met Daniel. He was white belt I didn't like him at all. He was like Jimmy in the Cafeteria. One day when I was 9 years old I wanted to join my grandpa's class. Then I saw Daniel again. He was a red belt. I was 1st degree black belt. But he didn't know that. When my grandpa explain to his boss that he was teaching me back in Atlanta karate I took strait away the black belt. That thing made Daniel pissed off. When he attacked while we were sparring he wolf out. His eyes turned yellow and start growling I wasn't surprised at all. I fight him like nothing had happened. The next year we came closer, we were best friends. He still thinks I didn't see him wolf out that day. He doesn't know that we are the same think. And I'm planning to keep it that way. Daniel was sensing whenever I was sad or mad or hurt and he was running from San Francisco to Atlanta only to see if I was okay. Now that I run away he found me and I saw him in his wolf form. Soon or later he is going to find you too guys. And I want you to lie to him and tell him that I don't know anything about Wolfbloods. Are we clear?

Maddy: Yes but why?

Serena: Because he team up with Ty to find me. And Ty's family are Wolfbloods hunters.

Shannon: What?!

Tom: Ty doesn't know anything?

Serena: Well his family killed Annabelle and Ty is the only one who doesn't know.

Rhydian: What about his family? They know that you are Wolfbloods?

Serena: No.

Maddy: We keep out secret but what about us?

Serena: I will be 24/7 with you so my scent covers yours.

Shannon: Sounds like a plan to me.

Maddy: Okay then. Time to go to bed. Girls to my room. Boys to the guest room. Too bad that Jimmy couldn't stay for the sleepover.

Serena: Good Night Tom and Rhydian.

**Two days later:**

**Still Serena POV**

They weekend went without anything wrong. On Saturday Rhydian, Shannon, Tom went to their homes. Maddy was studying. I took advantage that Maddy was studying and I asked her parents if we could go to buy something. I bought a notebook and a pen that I'll use them as my diary and I punching bag that I could practice my karate. We hide it in the den. Then I start practicing when Maddy's Mum came to tell me that Maddy was done with her homework it was time to do mine. On Sunday we meet at Bernie's with the guys and I went I walk with Jimmy. When Shannon and Maddy learnt that me and Jimmy had kissed they start screaming like they had seen BTR or R5 in front of them.**(A/N R5 are my favorite band. BTR are my Bff's favorite band)** It was funny. Then I practice again my karate.

Now it's Monday and I'm in History class "paying" attention to the lesson. But I can't wait to finish so I could race Maddy and Rhydian till Maddy's home. They lost a bet so I choose to eat vegetarian food in order to go running after school. The bet was to put clue to Liam's chair. It was Rhydian's idea. And if I was caught by Liam or Jeffrey I would eat vegetarian food if I don't they will eat vegetarian food and go running after school. And I win!

I haven't seen any sign of Daniel but we still are very careful. I after we left Shannon and Tom to their houses. We start running through the woods.

Serena: I win!

Rhydian: Shut up Ms. America!

Maddy: It's not fair all weekend you were practicing your karate! You should be so tired!

Serena: Well thank you Wolfblood.

Rhydian: Serena! Don't say the "w" word so loud. Daniel will be anywhere.

Serena: I totally forgot about it! Sorry.

Then we got in. Little we knew that Daniel was a few blocks away.

**Daniel POV**

They past days I was running all America to find Serena but nowhere. Where the hell is she? She can't be that far she is a human not a Wolfblood.

Then Ty told me that Serena had told Sarah that she was in England with family. Then an Idea came to my head. I'm going to England!

Now I'm sitting to a tree and thinking. Yes I arrived to England last night and into a village called Stoneybridge! As I was running I fell into someone that a never thought I would find here. Serena.

She was holding a boy's hand and pass me by like she didn't knew me. Oh! Well she doesn't know that I'm a Wolfblood. But from my sad eyes she should get it. After they left I saw them kissing then my heart broke. I love Serena so much! So does he. Well it's on! I'll take her with me back in America either without her will or because she has fall in love with me. Then I wasn't so careful and I change form in a view of the boy. But I don't care.

Oh! I forgot to introduce! I'm Daniel Paige. I'm from San Francisco and I'm a 2nd degree black belt. My first teacher was Serena's grandfather. That the way we met. But when I was 9 years old I fell in love with Serena.

Now I'm sitting in that tree looking the ground. Suddenly I saw three people running it is a house a few trees away. They are running pretty fast for humans. I come down from the tree and hide behind it. I start hearing what they were saying.

Serena: I win!

Rhydian: Shut up Ms. America!

Maddy: It's not fair all weekend you were practicing your karate! You should be so tired!

Then I couldn't hear anything else because I'm so tired that my super hearing faint. Then a fall asleep.

**WOW! Daniel is in Stoneybridge! How long will take Daniel to find out that the girl that loves is the same kind with him? And how will he react?  
Thank you for reading! And Review!  
LOVE YA! (in the friend way) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter is going to be the part 2. **

**Shoutsouts:**

**For Chapter 4:**

**wolf200loggedout: Thank you! SO much i hope the other chapters will be enjoyable. And i like the name Harmony too that's why it's here. :)**

**For Chapter 5:**

**cathywolfmaddian: Thank you! And i'm asking sorry because in this chapter isn't what i thought it would be.**

**Hello Serena!**

**Chapter 6:**

** I Know Part 1**

**Maddy POV**

After the PERFECT weekend it comes the boring Monday. It's really cold outside even for a Wolfblood. I got to say Serena and Rhydian are the pranksters of Stoneybridge High School. I'm proud!

They put a bet that if Serena was caught putting glue in Liam's chair by Mr. Jeffrey or Liam himself. But she didn't so now Rhydian had to eat vegetarian food in the cafeteria. Blah! Poor Rhydian. And the best part of this bet is that after school we are going running! Now we are in Mr. Jeffrey's classroom, History.

I can see Serena and Jimmy holding hands. Awww! They are so cute!

When Serena told me and Shan that they kissed and now they are dating we act like the Three K's, you know screaming and jumping around, total girly girl.

DRININGGGG!

Oh! Thank God! School is over! Run time!

Maddy: Rhydian, Ser come on! Whoever gets first to my house is the winner! I said grabbing my bag and jacket and Rhydian's hand and Rhydian grab Serena's.

**Rhydian POV**

Jimmy is hiding something from me and Tom the same thing is happening with Tom. Every since the Movie night something has changed between them and Ser and Shan. I wonder what.

I put a bet with Serena. And I lost! I had to EAT vegetarian food, like me living with vegetarian foster parents wasn't enough?! But the best part from the bet though is that after that bell rang we are going to race till Maddy's house.

After we learnt that Daniel, Serena friend, was in town we are very careful with the "w" word. And we have our eyes and ears wide open. In case he pays us a "visit".

DRINGGGG!

Oh! Run time! But before I could move Maddy grabbed her stuff and my hand and said:

Maddy: Whoever gets first to my house is the winner!

Because he had grabbed my hand me and called Ser, I thought I should grab her, so I did.

When we got out of the school, we went till the Bernie's with Shan and Tom so they can be safe and then we start running!

When we were running I felt free like no one could harm me with that speed but the bad thing was that the full moon and it will be the first one with Serena. I don't say I'm not excited but it was a night me and Maddy were kinda alone. But I guess it will be fun.

Serena won again! What's up with that girl?

Serena: I win! She said trying to catch her breath and laughing at the same time.

Rhydian: Shut up Ms. America! I tease her trying to catch my breath.

Maddy: It's not fair! You were practicing your karate all weekend! You should be tired not full of energy!

Maddy has a point. But why Serena was practicing her karate? She doesn't need it! More secrets?

Serena: What can I say…Thank you Wolfblood! She said putting her hand in her hips.

Then I was alerted she said the "w" word! And Daniel would be anywhere. I quickly added:

Rhydian: Serena! The "w" word!

Serena: You're right! I forgot! Sorry.

Then we got into Maddy's house.

Maddy: You should tell to my parents that Daniel is in town.

Serena sighs

Serena: I know. But I don't know how they are going to react when they are going to learn that a Wolfblood team up with the Goldman hunter family.

Rhydian: She is kinda right. I mean if she is going to tell them she has to do it slowly then maybe will take it less dramatically. I said sitting in the couch.

Maddy: You're right. That's what you should do, Serena. She said sitting the couch next to me.

Serena: Yeah. It was the only thing she said and left. I swear she didn't sound enthusiastic or at least that she agreed. Something is up.

**Serena POV **

Rhydian and Maddy told me to tell Maddy's parents. But one thing she doesn't know it's that her parents were the first who knew that Daniel will come to Stoneybridge. And they had made a plan.

Oh! If the only knew. Luckily I have two more full moons to pass. The third one will be tomorrow.

**Tom POV**

All the weekend I was thinking about mine and Shannon's secret. Rhydian was trying to find it out. HAHAHA he failed! I never really thought Shannon in the girlfriend way, but after the Movie night something changed between us. I don't know what.

After Mads, Rhydian and Ser left us at Bernie's we decide to go to Shan's house and now we were in our way.

Shannon: Did you thought anything about the hand thing? She asked shyly.

Tom: Well, yeah. You? I reply shyly.

Shannon: Of course because I think we should give it a try. She said trying to not blush but she failed.

I was so happy about that so I hold her hand after she finished the sentence and then I said with a playful smirk.

Tom: Give a try? What we should give a try? I said rocking our hands.

Shannon: Us. She said serious.

Tom: Okay. So we are a couple now?

Shannon: A cute one. She smiled and give a quick kiss to my chick.

I couldn't help it but blushed.

Then a boy with black hair and brown eyes came close to us. He looked like Brin, Rhydian's bother, but he too old to be him. He didn't looked really well.

Tom: Mate, are you alright?

Boy: Yes, do you happen to know that girl? He asked us and hand us a picture of Serena in a red dress and smiling.

I panicked! It was Daniel!

**Shannon POV**

Something changed between me and Tom. I don't know what. Now me and Tom are walking to my home. I broke the awkward silence and said

Shannon: Did you thought about the hand thing? I asked shyly.

Tom: Well, yeah. You? He asked shyly.

Well I had thought of it a lot. Especially at the sleepover with Mads and Ser.

Shannon: Of course because I think we should give it a try. I said trying to not blush but I think I failed.

Then I saw Tom holding my hand. I couldn't describe how happy I was. He had a playful smirk in his face.

Tom: Give a try? What we should give a try? He said rocking our hands back and forth. I knew he was joking.

Shannon: Us. I said seriously.

Tom: Okay. So we are we a couple now?

I swear he is playing damn only to hear me confessing!

Shannon: A cute one. I smiled and I couldn't resist and give him a quick kiss on his cheek.

But when we try to do another step a boy show up. He didn't look well. He was pale. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like Brin, Rhydian's brother, but he wasn't.

Then Tom asked him.

Tom: Mate, are you alright?

Boy: Yes, do you happen to know that girl? He asked handing a photo of Serena with a red dress and she was smiling to Tom. When I saw it I panicked! It was Daniel.

I sensed that Tom was in the same situation with me.

**Daniel POV**

When I woke up I felt better. So I wanted to explore the village. As soon as I got pot of the forest when I smelt two unknown scents they were humans. I follow them they were a couple. One African British boy and I red headed girl. Soon as I start walking towards them I felt dizzy and I almost fell on them. Opps! Maybe it was because I hadn't eat since I left Atlanta (3 days or longer).

Then the African British boy asked me:

African British boy: Mate, are you alright.

Daniel: Yes, do you happen to know that girl? I hand them a photo with Serena with a red dress we went to prom the last time I saw her and she was smiling.

Their heartbeat raised. They knew her! The boy talked.

American British Boy: Um….No sorry.

Ad they start walking the opposite direction. I knew the lied so I follow them without the realizing it. When we stopped in front of a house and they got in. I assume it was the red haired girl's.

**Back To Atlanta: **

**Ty POV**

Daniel went to look at England 2 days ago. I hope she is and Daniel brings her back. Lately my parents are talking about wolfs I don't know why but I have a feeling that Serena has to do with that. I'm going to find out.

**Back to Stoneybridge:**

**Rhydian POV**

We were talking about school stuff when Maddy went to her room and I was left with Serena in the kitchen.

Rhydian: Ser, do you know why Jimmy and Tom behave strange around you and Shan? I asked faking that I didn't cared.

She almost chocked with her water. She knows something.

Serena: No, why? She looked uncomfortable and she tries to pretend that she didn't know.

Rhydian: Oh! Come on! Don't let me out of this! I said and stand up go near her. She was standing at the kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hand.

Serena: We don't let you out of anything. Some things are meant to stay between girls. She let her glass in the sink and turn to face me.

Rhydian: But it's about boys! I whimper.

Serena: I can't say. Sorry. She didn't seem sorry at all.

That time Maddy came into the room again with other clothes.

Maddy: You can't say what?

Serena: What is going on between me and Jimmy and Tom with Shannon.

Maddy: Oh! But WHAT is going on with Shan and Tom though?

Serena: I don't know that's why I can't say. This time she sat in the kitchen table and Maddy went next to her.

Rhydian: Oh!

Then Serena's phone rang. And she gasps. What is going on?

**Serena POV**

We were chatting/fighting with Rhydian and Maddy till my phone rang. It was a message from Shannon:

**Message**

**From Shannon Kelly:**

SOS Ser! Daniel is outside my house and is looking for you! I'm with Tom. Come from the back door.

**End**

I gasp.

Rhydian: Everything alright?

Serena: No, it's not. I said deep in thoughts.

Maddy: What do you mean "No". Maddy asked anxious.

Serena: Tom and Shannon are trapped in Shannon's house. I said serious.

Rhydian: You mean trapped or "trapped"?

I snapped. How can he think that Shannon and Tom would making out and they will text me that stupid thing?! Seriously?

Serena: RHYDIAN MORRIS! How can you think like that?! When Daniel is outside Shannon's house looking for me?! I wolf out.

Just then Annabelle showed up and said:

Annabelle: Serena! Calm down!

Serena: I can't! I growled.

Annabelle: Then I can't avoid that then. She said and she collides with my body.

I start screaming in pain. Then I passed out.

**Maddy POV**

I got into the kitchen and I saw Rhydian begging Serena to tell him what is going on between her and Jimmy, if he only knew, and then what is going on with Shan and Tom, here I can't help because I don't know.

Suddenly Serena's phone rang. When she saw the text which was from Shannon, she gasps. After she read to us Rhydian got the wrong idea. I guess Serena understood what he thought and she got angry! And said:

Serena: RHYDIAN MORRIS! How can you think like that?! When Daniel is outside Shannon's house looking for me?! She wolf out.

Suddenly Annabelle shows up! And she tried to calm her down the way she used it was my opinion a little brutal for me. While we were waiting Serena to woke up I was trying to not freak out. When she did wake up. I asked:

Maddy: What is our plan?

Rhydian: Well sorry for my dirty mind of mine. But I think I have a plan.

Serena looked at him with a sad face. Why? Then she woke up and walked outside.

Maddy: What we said? I asked Rhydian after Ser left.

Rhydian: I don't know. But let's give her some space to process all that. And hear my plan.

Maddy: Maybe you are right. Well, what's your plan?

Rhydian: Well as Shannon wrote to Serena that she can come from the back door that what we are going to do. But we don't want Daniel smell us, right?

Maddy: I like where this is going.

Rhydian: We are going first inside Shannon's house we get them, but since we do that Daniel will have smelt us so we are going to let Serena cover our scent and drive him nuts. How is that?

Maddy: Brilliant! I'm going to text them, go find Serena.

Rhydian: Yes ma'am. He said laughing.

**Serena POV**

After I received the message and I passed out. The only thing that I wanted was to talk to Annabelle, so I went outside.

They only way to call her was to call myself and her by our middle name, it's the only think that connect us except the similarities in our face and our curse plus that we are distance related because her mom's last name is my dad's last name. I took a deep breath.

Serena: Royal I need you! I half whispered half shout. I was afraid of the pain that it might cost.

Then I start screaming in pain. I don't get why when I she appears by herself and talks to me it don't hurt at all and when I need her it hurts like a bitch? **(A/N Sorry for the word) **

She appeared and said.

Annabelle: You're calm now.

Serena: Yes, I don't know if I have to thank you or be mad at you, though.

Annabelle: It's your call. What do you want?

Serena: Do you remember the plan that Maddy's Dad thought?

Annabelle: Yes, I do. The plan is when Ty arrives and hears and knows the truth he will want revenge. In the eleventh full moon you are not going to transform so when Ty will be at the woods waiting to see you as a wolf you go from behind him and kill him. Only him. You burry the body and you say it was murdered by robbers. About the weapon you throw it away. And you continue you're life.

Serena: I'm not sure about it. I mean it's a innocent boy.

Annabelle: He will be that "innocent" boy when the bullet in on your chest? She asked slightly angry.

Serena: No, but how we know he will be angry when he learns the truth?

Annabelle: He will. When his parents tell him only the mistakes that Wolfbloods have done.

Serena: Okay, then. I'll make my heart stone and I'll do it. But what about the grief that Ty's death will cost to his family?

Annabelle: What you mean the same grief that our families have gone through?

Serena: Yes.

Annabelle: It's not your problem. Something else?

Serena: Actually, yes, I think I have to let the guys be part of the plan. They are going to be hurt when they learn that I betrayed them or double crossed them. I mean instead of going right to away to them, I went to Maddy's parents.

Annabelle: It's not only our plan it's also Maddy's parents'. You have to ask them. I have to go.

Serena: You are right. Please don't collide with me again. It hurts.

Annabelle: No need. I can just disappear, so you can't see me. But I'm still here. I have to collide with your body to be "gone".

Serena: Okay.

And with that she disappeared. I grab my phone from my pocket and I turn to head to home. When I saw Rhydian looking at me pale and with his jaw drop open. He scared the hell out of me!

Serena: OH! MY GOD! RHYDIAN! What are you doing here? I asked like nothing had happened.

But Rhydian stayed there and looking at me. It was freaky. Then I notice that he wasn't moving or breathing. I panicked! Then I went behind him and said.

Serena: Rhydian? Can you hear me?

Just then Rhydian moved and said:

Rhydian: You are going to kill Daniel, aren't you?

Serena: No! How much did he heard? I wondered.

Rhydian: Because you said something about a plan and a grief. I couldn't hear anything else something blocked my hearing.

Serena: Oh! Okay then. What to you want?

Rhydian: I've got a plan.

Serena: Do tell.

Rhydian: Well me and Maddy going to go to Shannon's house to take her and Tom. Then you coming and cover our scents. And Daniel will be driving him crazy.

Serena: Perfect.

After we went to Shannon's house we walked to her back door. When Maddy and Rhydian got in after they get in they got them out I went inside the house and walked all the way to it and get rid of the scent.

**Review! The Next Chapter is going to be the Part 2. I hope ypu like it. I hadn't much chance to finish it but i couldn't i hadn't much time. School and after school activites are "eating" my time. Thank you for reading!**


	7. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**A/N: I am in the unfortunate position to announce that i will upload the next chapters every second weekend because my school told me that i'm failing the semaster. It's not the story it's me menatally. You see i moved (AGAIN) to my mum's hometown and she knows everyone and i don't know anyone. The kids in school react like i don't excist my "friends" can't notice i'm driffting away slowly and painfully because i'm tired of those changes. And by changes i mean from one day to another to earse 5 or 6 years of my life and start a new one. Mentally i'm "dead" and i mean i'm in a position that half of myslef is trying to hard to recover and the other half tries to switch my emotions off so i become "stronger". And all this is drives mad tired. The truth is hate it! The previous time i moved (in Mitiline, Lesvos in Greece) i had to earse everything, 6 years of my life, i did it. And it hurts like a bitch! **_

_**So in order to keep my grades up i have to study. And sleep. I know that you really don't care about my background story but i'm tired of holding it inside so...here i said it.**_

_**Anyway the programme goes:**_

_**Hello Serena!**_

_**Update:**_

_**Every second weekend so i could have time to check it and finish it. So Chapter 7 is going to be update next weekend.**_

_**And how would you think if the next chapter of the story (chapter 8) is going to be a crossover between The Vampire Diaries? And the other on (Chapter 9) is going to be a crossover between House Of Anubis? Please Review and tell me your opinon.**_

_**Life With Secrets:**_

_**Update:**_

_**I'm stopping the story so i can focus on my Wolfblood fanfiction. **_

_**P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't a chapter. :( I hope you uderstand. This story is somekind of medicine in my depressed life. **_

_**P.S.S My mum doesn't know those thing and Despina i hope i didn't hurt your feelings if you read this. I like hang out with you guys but it's not enough only in school. I want someone i can hang out out of school. I hope you uderstan and won't be mad at me.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back! With Chapter 7! Okay, because noone review to tell me what he/she thinks about the two next chapters be a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and House Of Anibus so i'm already going to do them.**

**So the programe that i'll update chapters will be:**

**On Weekends but i need at least 2 weekends to finish one chapter because during the week i have school and i'm not allowed to use the computer. **

**Thank you guys for the 3 followers and favorites! You make my day!**

**So to the Chapter 7!**

**ENJOY! And Review!**

**Hello Serena!**

**Chapter 7:**

**I Know Part 2**

**Daniel POV**

I'm sitting 20 minutes outside the red headed girl's house and nothing has happened, not a single noise. Suddenly I heard radio. What are they doing? Party? Weird. Wait a minute! A smell another Wolfblood! I thought I was the only one in the world! Another one?! I can't be! Where did they go? Human scent!? What is going on?

I got in and the house smelled like a humans were inside seconds ago but no one was there.

**In Atlanta.**

**Ty POV**

**Monday Moring:**

I was in my laptop Skype with Arianna, my girlfriend, she is in California. Anyway we were talking about Serena:

Arianna: Did you find Serena?

Ty: No, Ari. And it doesn't feel like she wants to be found I mean that after she knocks me out and I woke up in the hospital she disappears.

Arianna: Do you like her?

Ty: Ari! How can you say that? She doesn't feel the same.

Arianna: All the time you spent in your dance room?

Ty: Even then. We are friends. Best friends.

Arianna: Okay then because she is my best friend too.

Ty: I'll find her. I swear.

Ty's Mum: Honey! We need to talk to you.

Ty: I got to go. Love you! Take care!

Arianna: Bye!

Ty: Bye!

I got out of my bed and went downstairs.

Then I saw my mum and dad so serious that I got scared.

Ty: Mum? Dad? What is going on?

Ty's Dad: You have to know you're family.

Ty's Mum: You're destiny.

Ty: Now you freak me out!

Ty's Dad: Listen son. Our family isn't any normal family.

Ty: Oh! So we're werewolves, vampires, wizards, bionic?

Ty's Mum: No! Listen is very important not a joke!

Ty: Okay.

Ty's Dad: As I was saying many centuries ago our family met the Smith/ Montgomery family in England, where we are from. That family wasn't normal. They could transform into wolves whenever they want. They called Wolfbloods.

Ty: Okay now you are crazy! I'm out of here I got homework to do. I said and I got up. My family is crazy. They say that Serena's family are wolves it's not right. There is nothing like those things.

Ty's Mum: SIT! And she points the chair I was sitting before. And I sat again to my chair

Ty's Dad: As I was saying Serena's family is the reason a lot of deaths in full moons! You have to kill all her family. And that's why you have to be trained.

Ty: She ISN'T that….thing! I scream. And got up and left.

Then I run to her house. I couldn't get inside so I climb to her room; I opened the window and got in. I went near her bed and looked underneath the bed and found what I wanted. I took her diary and left again. Then I went to my house. When I go in my house my mum said:

Ty's Mum: You have to be trained.

Ty: NO! I'm not going to kill my friend!

Ty's Mum: I'll let you think only because I know you'll pick the right choice.

I left I didn't want that. I like our friendship. I don't want to something bad to her. I went upstairs to my room and then I open her diary and start reading her diary:

_Monday 01/01/2004._

_Dear Diary_

_My grandpa told me a story. And it was funny because the photos that he showed me. Her name was Annabelle Smith she is my great great great something. We look the same. _

I actually I didn't read all of it it's like 3 pages. So I went to another page actually a lot of pages and suddenly I find what I need it!

_Tuesday 15/05/2009_

_Dear Diary_

_I was in a car crush with my friend Hope. She died. I lived because I'm a freaking Wolfblood! Hope's twin Evelyn she is suffering sharp pains in her chest. Yesterday we were in the forest playing when she said._

_Evelyn: My mum said that if we concentrate we can feel earth flow inside us. And we can control it._

_Oh! I forgot she knows I'm a Wolfblood and she is the same thing but her sister was human. They are twins how can they not be the same thing?! Anyway. We were in the forest and suddenly she starts breathing and touching the ground and everything around start moving with her heartbeat. I tried what she was doing and then I could feel everything. I made it! _

_Maybe because me and Evelyn are the "More powerful" Wolfbloods. So apparently we can control the elements. The best birthday ever!_

_Friday 18/03/2010_

_Dear Diary_

_The doctors said I start heeling. I mean after having my first full moon. I don't remember anything. Or why we left San Francisco. The doctors say I have some kind of amnesia. The only things I remember are Daniel and Evelyn, they are my friends. And Daniel doesn't know what I am or what Evelyn is. Evelyn and Daniel were friends since they were kids and now we are the super natural trio! Only Daniel doesn't know that. And it's funny! But now I'm in Atlanta trying to process that I don't remember anything except my family, how to read and talk, and fight. I mean martial arts. How come I didn't forget that? Got to go. School my first day! Wish me luck!_

I smiled at the memory that Serena showed up in first day of school. Oh! MY GOD! I think I'm falling for her, she is a WOLFBLOOD she is responsible for so many deaths! I got to fight it!

I start training the sooner I'll be strong I would go and kill Serena and however gets my way! Because this what I have to do. I can't overtake it.

Damn! I love her why she has to be the enemy? Why?

I jumped from my bed and run to my dad.

Ty: Dad! I'll start training!

Ty's Dad: Glad I you choose the right choice.

Ty: Whatever.

**Back to Stoneybridge.**

**Tuesday Morning**

**Maddy POV**

The plan the Rhydian had thought was really good.

I text to Shannon the plan and she agreed, she pack a few things and she write a note to her parents that she will be staying with us for a few days for a Biology project. I hope they bought it.

The plan was: Rhydian is going inside the house to take Shannon and Tom and their thing, I'm outside to lead them to my house in a road that it's in the woods. Then Serena will stay back with Rhydian. Serena will get inside the house and walk where Rhydian walked so she can cover his scent. And then Rhydian will lead her from the same road that me and Shan and Tom went so they can come back. The plan worked perfectly!

**Rhydian POV**

After me and Maddy settle things with the plan we had to tell Serena because we need her help. So Maddy said:

Maddy: Ugh! Well everything is settled with Shannon and Tom so you are going to tell to Serena?

Rhydian: Okay, I saw her going outside. I'm going to find her.

I get up and walk towards the door. And start running. When I arrived at the middle of the forest I saw Serena talking to Annabelle.

They said:

Annabelle: It's your call. What do you want?

Serena: Do you remember the plan that Maddy's Dad thought?

Annabelle: Yes, I do. The plan is when Ty arrives and hears and knows the truth he will want revenge. In the eleventh full moon you are not going to transform so when Ty will be at the woods waiting to see you as a wolf you go from behind him and kill him. Only him. You burry the body and you say it was murdered by robbers. About the weapon you throw it away. And you continue you're life.

Oh! My GOD! Serena will kill somebody and then she is going to continue her life like nothing had happened? And I can't believe it that Maddy's parents thought that plan. I thought they were peaceful people.

Serena: I'm not sure about it. I mean it's a innocent boy.

Thank God! She thought that otherwise she would be a cold hearted murderer.

Annabelle: He will be that "innocent" boy when the bullet in on your chest? She asked slightly angry.

Serena: No, but how we know he will be angry when he learns the truth?

Annabelle: He will. When his parents tell him only the mistakes that Wolfbloods have done.

Serena: Okay, then. I'll make my heart stone and I'll do it. But what about the grief that Ty's death will cost to his family?

Annabelle: What you mean the same grief that our families have gone through?

Serena: Yes.

Annabelle: It's not your problem. Something else?

Serena: Actually, yes, I think I have to let the guys be part of the plan. They are going to be hurt when they learn that I betrayed them or double crossed them. I mean instead of going right to away to them, I went to Maddy's parents.

She did it. Now I won't forgive her. I thought that she told us everything. I thought as a pack we shouldn't have secrets between us! Without noticing I took a step forward. I froze. She could hear me and then….who knows.

Annabelle: It's not only our plan it's also Maddy's parents'. You have to ask them. I have to go.

Serena: You are right. Please don't collide with me again. It hurts.

Annabelle: No need. I can just disappear, so you can't see me. But I'm still here. I have to collide with your body to be "gone".

Serena: Okay.

I froze. I can't believe she agreed to kill Ty. I can't. Oh! She is coming towards me. Why is she taking her phone out of her pocket she doesn't need it. Is she going to call Maddy's parents to ask them if we are "allowed" to be in their plan? I don't want to be part of it! I AM NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!

From now on I will spy on Serena 24/7 to find all her dirty secrets. And I feel so sad that I will break the friendship between my girlfriend and Serena but I have to protect her from a cold murderer that she is going to be. And I'm starting today at school.

**At School:**

**(Still Rhydian's POV)**

**1****st**** Period Drama Class.**

We were sitting in the ground and then the teacher said:

Teacher: Today, we are going to learn how to sing. And you are going to ask what drama has to do with singing. Well everything. So who is first?

Serena raised her hand. What she knows how to sing?

Teacher: Ms. Montgomery.

Serena: Thank you.

Serena took the microphone. And the teacher said:

Teacher: Ms. Montgomery what song did you going to sing?

Serena: An Irish song I learned from my grandma and the mother of a friend back in San Francisco, Evelyn. That song is dedicated to Hope, Evelyn's twin , she died in a car crash. And now her eyes where full of tears ready to run down to her face.

She start singing.

_So my child it say to me_

_I'm the voice of your history_

_Being out of afraid come follow me_

_Answer to my calls as say to_

_Irish music plays:_

_I'm the voice in the wind and the poor rain_

_I'm the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I'm the voice that always is calling you_

_I'm the voice, I will remain._

_I'm the voice in the fields when the summer is gone_

_Dance in all the leafs when the autumn is gone_

_Now do I sleep through it all the cold winter fall?_

_I'm the voice that the spring time will brought_

_Irish music plays._

_Song ends._

Everyone was cheering. I was speechless.

DRINGGGGG!

Serena run as fast as Wolfblood can. I lost her.

After the other lessons were separated. After French we had Lunch Break I went to the forest and I find Serena sitting in the ground and she had closed her eyes like she was sleeping. Then when she opens them they were yellow with red scratches and then she stand up and looked at a tree.

Then she moved her hand slowly and touched the tree and took a deep breath suddenly the tree start moving it leafs with the rhythm that a heart beat has. I was shocked!

**Serena POV**

I think Rhydian heard me and Annabelle talking and he is lying, I'm going to find if he tells the truth.

Now I'm in the forest and sitting trying to concentrate because I'm really tired of hiding and lying but I have to.

In the first period we had Drama Class and I sing a song that Evelyn and Hope my best friends in San Francisco used to sing it. Only Evelyn is a Wolfblood and Hope was a human, I said "was" because now she is dead. I miss Evelyn I have to see Evelyn over a year. I also miss Hope but I can't bring her back.

I'm feeling that I've been watched but when I looked around I didn't see anyone. So I sat down and concentrate after a few minutes I felt the earth being one with me so I stand up and went to the tree that it was behind me and touch it and I started breathing like my heart beat was. I made it! The tree's leafs are moving!

I stop touching the tree and took my bag and went back to school.

When I went to History class I saw the guys. I went over at Jimmy and sat next him and he turned and kissed me the Rhydian almost chocked in his water.

Rhydian: What did I miss?

Jimmy: Opps! Serena our secret is out. He said jokingly.

Serena: I don't care I said and kiss him once more. Then I voice called my name. It was familiar! The voice sounded hurt. It was Daniel!

Daniel: Serena? Is that you?

I stopped kissing Jimmy and turn to him. Jimmy said calmly.

Jimmy: You are the boy that you were standing in my yard the previous Friday.

Serena: What? I said surprised

Daniel: Serena why are you here? Your family is searching you!

Maddy: Daniel, Serena is with family.

Daniel: How do you know my name?

Rhydian: She told us everything.

Daniel: Serena can I talk to you for a moment? In private?

Shannon: Whatever you have to say. Say it in front of us! We don't have secrets.

If she only knew.

Tom: We are not leaving her side. No matter what.

Serena: Sure. Guys I can handle it. I went with Daniel outside.

**Outside:**

Serena: What are you doing here? I try to keep my wolf genie out of smell. I had forgot how difficult it was. Even for a Wolfblood as me, the "more" powerful kind.

Daniel: That's my question. You vanished and we searched everywhere! And you are kissing another boy HERE in ENGLAND! How did you get here anyway. With what money?

Serena: That's my business. If you excuse me I have to go back to my friends. I said and left.

**In History class:**

Mr. Jeffrey: Today we have a new student from America. Perfect timing for our little trip in Mystic Falls, Virginia in USA. His name is Daniel Paige and he is from San Francisco. Jimmy treated him well! I don't want to see another fight as in Serena's first day. And I don't care if you are "master" in Judo and Serena a black belt in karate!

Daniel: You won't see, sir. Because I'm 2nd degree black belt in karate too. He said smirking. And sit behind me.

Mr. Jeffrey: Now, back to our trip. We leave tomorrow in 06:45am so I want you guys in the school in 05:45am. Am I clear?

All the student: Yes, sir!

I'm so excited for the trip! It will be fun!

**Daniel POV**

I called Ty and told him that I found Serena and that the only way to manage to bring her back is to go to school. So he begged his parents and mine and they wrote me in Stoneybridge High School.

I woke up from my sleep the next day and went to the bathroom. Oh! I forgot! I had money and I rent a hotel room. When I was ready I took my bag and left the room.

When I arrived at school I went to the office and took my schedule it was after Lunch Break the sweet lady told me. I had arrived at school that late because I got lost in the village. I'm a little stupid. As the sweet lady show me the History room I saw Serena walking happily to a group of people. It was Japanese boy that he smiled brightly than the others when he saw her. **(A/N I don't know if Jimmy is Japanese or Chinese) **I bet is the guy that she kissed the last Friday. MEN! I want to kill him! Then he kissed her! It felt that my heart was broken in million pieces.

I manage to say:

Daniel: Serena? Is that you?

They stopped kissing her boyfriend turned to me. The guy said calmly.

Guy: You are the boy that you were standing in my yard the previous Friday.

Serena: What? I said surprised

Daniel: Serena why are you here? Your family is searching you!

Brunette Girl: Daniel, Serena is with family.

Daniel: How do you know my name?

Blonde Boy: She told us everything.

Daniel: Serena can I talk to you for a moment? In private? Then I saw the girl that I follow yesterday. She lied! She knew Serena!

Red Headed Girl: Whatever you have to say. Say it in front of us! We don't have secrets.

African British Boy: We are not leaving her side. No matter what.

Serena: Sure. Guys I can handle it. I went with Daniel outside. And she followed me.

**Outside:**

Serena: What are you doing here?

Daniel: That's my question. You vanished and we searched everywhere! And you are kissing another boy HERE in ENGLAND! How did you get here anyway. With what money?

Serena: That's my business. If you excuse me I have to go back to my friends. She said and left.

**In History class:**

Mr. Jeffrey: Today we have a new student from America. Perfect timing for our little trip in Mystic Falls, Virginia in USA. His name is Daniel Paige and he is from San Francisco. Jimmy treat him well! I don't want to see another fight us the Serena's first day. And I don't care if you are "master" in Judo and Serena a black belt in karate!

Daniel: You won't see, sir. Because I'm 2nd degree black belt in karate too. He said smirking. And sat behind her.

Mr. Jeffrey: Now, back to our trip. We leave tomorrow in 06:45am so I want you guys in the school in 05:45am. Am I clear?

All the student: Yes, sir!

That's perfect tomorrow I'm going back to America!

**Shannon POV**

After Serena's perfect performance. We went our separate ways. We had different classes. In Science's class I was sitting with Tom.

Till and idea popped into my head! If Serena can tell that she is dating Jimmy then me and Tom can!

Shannon: Tom, we can tell them that we are dating? I whispered.

Tom: Yes, I guess. If Maddy won't freak out. He whispered back.

The lessons passed and the Lunch break finished. We had History class now. We were waiting for Serena so I could tell them but Daniel appearance stopped me. Why is he here?

After Serena left to go to talk to Daniel in private I got the chance. Too bad Ser isn't here.

Shannon: Me and Tom we have news! I said and caught Tom's hand.

Maddy stare at us and she start screaming like her favorite couple on her favorite TV show kissed. And then she hugs me. Rhydian stare at us with a serious yet funny face and then he laughed and said to Tom.

Rhydian: Haha! I knew it!

Jimmy in the other hand he start clapping and laughing.

Jimmy: HAHAHA! Tom has a girlfriend! Tom has a girlfriend! Finally! He sang. I couldn't help and start laughing then Tom kissed me! In front of the guys. Then the guys start howling and whistling. I'm so happy.

When we got into the classroom Mr. Jeffrey told us:

Mr. Jeffrey: Today we have a new student from America. Perfect timing for our little trip in Mystic Falls, Virginia in USA. His name is Daniel Paige and he is from San Francisco. Jimmy treat him well! I don't want to see another fight us the Serena's first day. And I don't care if you are "master" in Judo and Serena a black belt in karate!

Daniel: You won't see, sir, because I'm 2nd degree black belt in karate too. He said smirking. And he sat behind Serena.

Mr. Jeffrey: Now, back to our trip. We leave tomorrow in 06:45am so I want you guys in the school in 05:45am. Am I clear?

All the student: Yes, sir!

I'm excited for the trip! I have to call my parents though. They think I'm and Maddy's which I am, but for a completely different reason. I hope they bought the excuse, and to let me go to the trip.

**Tom POV**

After Serena's performance in the Drama class, we went our different ways. But I had Science class with Shannon.

We were in Science class when Shannon asked me.

Shannon: Tom, can we tell them that we are dating? She whispered.

Tom: Yes, I guess, If Maddy won't freak out. I whispered back.

The lessons passed and the Lunch break finished. We had History class now. We were waiting for Serena so I could tell them but Daniel appearance stopped me. Why is he here?

After Serena left to go to talk to Daniel in private, Shannon got the chance. Too bad Ser isn't here.

Shannon: Me and Tom we have news! I said and caught Tom's hand.

Maddy stare at us and she start screaming like her favorite couple on her favorite TV show kissed. And then she hugs Shannon. Rhydian stare at us with a serious yet funny face and then he laughed and said to me.

Rhydian: Haha! I knew it!

Jimmy in the other hand he start clapping and laughing.

Jimmy: HAHAHA! Tom has a girlfriend! Tom has a girlfriend! Finally! He sang. I couldn't help and start laughing then I kissed Shannon! In front of the guys. And I didn't felt impressed at all! Then the guys start howling and whistling. I'm so happy.

When we got into the classroom Mr. Jeffrey told us:

Mr. Jeffrey: Today we have a new student from America. Perfect timing for our little trip in Mystic Falls, Virginia in USA. His name is Daniel Paige and he is from San Francisco. Jimmy treat him well! I don't want to see another fight us the Serena's first day. And I don't care if you are "master" in Judo and Serena a black belt in karate!

Daniel: You won't see, sir. Because I'm 2nd degree black belt in karate too. He said smirking. And he sat behind Serena.

Mr. Jeffrey: Now, back to our trip. We leave tomorrow in 06:45am so I want you guys in the school in 05:45am. Am I clear?

All the student: Yes, sir!

I'm excited for the trip! But Shannon has to call her parents though. They think that she is at Maddy's which she is. But for a completely different reason. I hope they bought the excuse. And to let her to come to the trip.

But I don't know what Daniel wants but he is not going to take Serena away from here! She is in our pack!

**Rhydian POV**

After history:

Rhydian: I thought this lesson won't end forever!

Shannon: Hey! Guys! Are you ready?

Maddy: Yeah! Tom? Are you coming?

Tom: Yeah! Let's go.

Rhydian: Um….guys I want to say something to Maddy, PRIVATE?

Tom: Geez! Rhydian! Okay! Shannon and I are going to our first official date!

Serena: Who's going where?

Tom: Me and Shannon to our first date. Today.

Shannon: Awww! Thank you!

Serena: Got to go ok?

Rhydian: Where are you going?

Maddy: Don't be so indiscreet.

Rhydian: I'm not. I got to go!

Maddy: No you wanted to tell me something!

Rhydian: I will tell you tomorrow or later! Mmmmy paareenttsss hhaave aa dinner party. Now really got to go!

Maddy: Ok, I guess. See you later.

After I tried to lie to Maddy I run to go spy on Serena! I think Maddy knew that I lied so probably she is going to follow me so she is going to find out everything. I think it's better that way.

As I was running I saw Daniel watching Serena waiting. When I saw someone I never thought they would help. Maddy's parents.

Maddy's dad: Serena recently I read in the book of Annabelle's life is that she had an affair with a guy named Nicklaus Mickelson.

Serena: So?

Maddy's dad: Wait. One day when she was training Klaus saw her controlling the earth and called her a "witch".

Serena: But she wasn't because she was doing that.

She touched the tree near her. It starts blowing air.

Maddy's Dad: How? You knew how to do it?

Serena: Kinda

Maddy's Dad: And where did you learn that?

Serena: My friend Evelyn, her mum, learnt it to us.

Maddy's Dad: Then you have to practice more. So now you are ready?

Serena: Ready for what?

Maddy's Dad: Sword practice.

Serena: Okay, then.

Then they start fighting. She is really good and she hasn't wolf out yet. The she did a side kick and Maddy's father was on the ground. Then she helped him to get up.

Maddy's Dad: That was a fight now you have to practice the controlling the earth.

Serena: Okay. I have to sit down and concentrate.

When she sat down and after twenty minutes of waiting she stands up and opens her eyes. Her eyes were yellow with red scratches like always but it still giving me the creeps and thinking she is one of the royal Wolfbloods, it's even scarier. Then I remembered that Daniel was near enough and could see what was going on. I looked to his direction and it had the most shocked face I could ever see. Serena really could control her wolf genie.

Then I went running to Maddy's house. I have to tell her.

While I was running I was trying to tell to Maddy without break the bond they have and by the way I see Maddy forgiving Serena is really strong. I didn't understand when I arrived at Maddy's house but I was ready to warn Maddy.

I went upstairs without even say "hi" to Maddy's mum and I barged inside her room. Luckily she was dressed, she was studying.

Rhydian: Maddy I have to tell you something about Serena!

Maddy: What?

Rhydian: Maddy I know you two are friends and all but she is hiding a major secret.

Maddy: A major secret? What secret presides being cursed.

Rhydian: She has to kill Ty when he arrives here at Stoneybridge and that's why she's been practicing her karate skills over a week now. And now you know where your dad is?

Maddy: No. Do you?

Rhydian: He is with Serena. He is helping her. He thought the plan! They knew that Daniel will come, Annabelle warn them, Daniel is the sign that Ty will come sooner that they thought!

Maddy's eyes were teary.

Maddy: No way! My dad is peaceful Wolfblood! He NEVER thought to kill!

Rhydian: I know! But

Maddy: But what? She is a liar! She holds secret again!

Rhydian: I'm sorry.

Maddy: MUM!

**Maddy POV**

Maddy: MUM!

Maddy's Mum: What is it, honey?

Maddy: YOU AND DAD ARE HELPING SERENA TO KILL A BOY?!

Maddy's Mum: Yes, honey. Sit down to hear everything.

I was so angry! Why Ser didn't come to us? We could help her without to have to kill someone.

Then I felt Rhydian's hand in my shoulder. I try to calm down. It must Serena have a really good reason to keep it from us.

Maddy's Mum: Well...

But she was cut by the door it was my father.

Maddy: Hello dad. Where's Serena?

Maddy's Dad: Out with Jimmy.

Maddy: And how YOU know that?

Maddy's Dad: Because I was with her.

Maddy, Rhydian: Why?

Maddy's Mum: I think Daniel **(A/N: Maddy's dad. I think this is his name) **it's time to tell them.

Rhydian: Tell us what?

Maddy's Mum: Remember when Serena saw for the first time Annabelle?

Maddy: Yes my head start hurting.

Maddy's Dad: And that's because Annabelle is my great great great grandma and Serena is Annabelle now.

Rhydian: And why we can see Annabelle as a ghost?

Maddy's Mum: Because you are Serena protectors.

Maddy: Even Shan and Tom, Jimmy?

Maddy: Shan and Tom. But I don't know why Jimmy is able to see her.

Rhydian: You kept us from knowing the plan.

Maddy's Mum: We had to.

Maddy's Dad: The more people get involved with this plan the more likely to be killed or Serena will be killed.

Maddy: What?

Rhydian: Why?

Annabelle: Because Ty's family is the hunter family that killed me. And that's why Serena is here.

Rhydian: What? How are you even here?

Annabelle: I'm a ghost. I'm always here.

Maddy: Make sense.

Annabelle: And that's why Serena has to kill Ty because Ty is the "selected" hunter to kill her.

Rhydian: WHAT?

Maddy: WHY?

Maddy's Dad: Because they are hunters. Remember the hunter that capture you and Rhydian?

Maddy: It isn't easy to forget.

Maddy's Mum: See.

Maddy's Dad: So try to help her. She wanted to tell you guys. But she is afraid that if she involves you guys you will be killed. And she can't forgive herself. We are her first pack.

Rhydian: I'm sorry that I jump in a conclusion without asking.

Maddy: We are going to help her train and when the time comes we be there if she needs us.

**Rhydian POV**

I was such wrong thing to jump in conclusions again.

**Daniel POV**

I went to spy on Serena. I'm sure she is hiding something. All of her friends do.

When I went to the forest I saw a man and Serena. The man smelled like half human half Wolfblood. What?

Man: Serena recently I read in the book of Annabelle's life is that she had an affair with a guy named Nicklaus Mickelson.

Why they are reading a story about a girl named Annabelle?

Serena: So?

Man: Wait. One day when she was training Klaus saw her controlling the earth and called her a "witch".

What is he talking about? Witches?

Serena: But she wasn't because she was doing that.

She touched the tree near her. It starts blowing air. I knew something was different about her!

Man: How? You knew how to do it?

Serena: Kinda.

How did she do that?

Man: And where did you learn that?

Serena: My friend Evelyn, her mum, learnt it to us.

What Evelyn has to do with that?

Man: Then you have to practice more. So now you are ready?

Serena: Ready for what?

Man: Sword practice.

Serena: Okay, then.

Then they start fighting. She is really good. The she did a side kick and the man was on the ground. Then she helped him to get up.

Man: That was a fight now you have to practice the controlling the earth.

Controlling the earth?

Serena: Okay. I have to sit down and concentrate.

When she sat down and after twenty minutes of waiting she stands up and opens her eyes. Her eyes were yellow with red scratches! What is she? Her eyes look like she is a royal Wolfblood. She can't be.

After that she touched the ground and she start picking up her hand slowly then I leaf start floating, then she took her left hand and put it on her right hand and her eyes became mostly red and the leaf was on fire! Then she closed her eyes and when she opens them they were mostly yellow then she moved her right hand like she was motioning someone to come forth then a snake made out of water came out of nowhere then with the left hand she was controlling the leaf that was on flames. Then she put her right hand on top of her left one and the snake made out of water came closer and hit the leaf that was on fire. The leaf became ashes. Then she closed her eyes and when she opens them they were normal green.

Serena: It's a lake nearby.

Man: I know. I'm impressed you are much powerful than I thought. Now we have to see your transition.

Serena: yes, sir! She said and smiled.

Then she looked to my direction and her teeth grow and her eyes became yellow with red scratches. I don't get it. How come and I never smell anything?

Then she transform into a wolf. After she start running the man shout.

Man: Ser! I'm going back home! Be at nine home okay?!

He took a howling as answer. Then he took the sword and left. It's my time to shine. I transform as a wolf and I run to the same direction with Serena. I have to talk to her. I need answers. After 14 minutes running I stopped and transform back to normal in front of Serena she was shocked, she was still a wolf but I knew she could hear and understand and ask her.

Daniel: Why? Why you keep it from me? I shout.

Serena transformed back to human and answered.

Serena: Sorry. I never wanted to tell you.

Daniel: You knew about me?

Serena: Yes, you wolf out when we spar for the first time.

Daniel: No I didn't!

Serena: Yes. And I'm sorry. Got to go.

**Serena POV**

Νο! Daniel knows! I start running and then I fell on Jimmy.

Serena: Hey!

Jimmy: Sorry… Hey! Ser!

Serena: Hey! Sorry!

He kiss me in my cheek. I blushed.

Jimmy: Do you want to go for a run?

Serena: Sure!

And we start running. After we were in the middle of the forest we stopped.

Jimmy: You fast.

Serena: I know.

Jimmy: yeah.

Serena: Do you want to help me?

Jimmy: Okay.

Serena: I want to spar with me.

Jimmy: Why not. Now?

Serena: yep. Ready on three.

And we start sparring but suddenly I felt that my wolf side was taking over but I didn't stop I was hoping to not wolf out. Then I come back to reality by Jimmy saying my name and stepping back.

Jimmy: Serena!

Serena: What? I growl

Jimmy: Your eyes are yellow with red scratches.

Serena: Oh! Thank you for telling me. And I took a deep breath and I calm down.

Jimmy: What are you? He asked calmly and shocked at the same time.

Serena: I'm a Wolfblood.

Jimmy: A Wolfblood? What do you mean?

Serena: Wolfblood is a wolf that can transform to human and back to wolf whenever we can.

Jimmy: Like a Werewolf?

Serena: I'm not half human half wolf. I'm a wolf.

Jimmy: Ok. And what about Annabelle?

Serena: Long story we don't have time.

Jimmy: Talking about time. Last Friday I saw Daniel as a wolf and then transform back to a boy. Is he a Wolfblood?

Serena: Yeah.

Jimmy: Oh! I don't want to hurry stuff but do you want to go to Bernie's for dinner?

Serena: Um…why not. I said and got his hand and start running.

When we arrived at Bernie's we were laughing. We got inside and saw Shannon and Tom eating they motion us to sit with them.

Jimmy: Hey! First date?

Shannon: Yep.

Serena: WOW! What first date?

Jimmy: They are dating they told us when Daniel came to school.

Tom: You know the guy?

Jimmy: Yes, he is a Wolfblood.

Tom almost chocked and asked.

Tom: He knows?

Serena: Yeah I told him. He is one of my protectors he can see Annabelle and only my protectors can.

Shannon: So we are you're protectors?

Jimmy: Yes.

Serena: It was my question!

Jimmy: It's ok Ser. He said and kissed me.

Then we sat down and eat. Shannon and Tom told him stories about Rhydian and Maddy. Everything was perfect.

**Well that was Chapter 7! What do you think the trip to Mystic Falls will bring? Jimmy can ONLY see Annabelle or other spirits too? How Rhydian and Maddy will take the news that Jimmy knows everything? Jimmy will be able to keep his mouth shut?  
See you guys the next time!**

**Review! :***


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello There! I know that it was a long week. I went on Thursday on school trip in the mountains. On Saturday i went to my dad's village and today (Monday) i went to my mum's village. We had 3 days vacation instead of 2 days, so i didn't had time to write so i thing is on from Serena's Ponit Of View. And is going to have a Part 2. And the next time ( i mean after part 2) is going to be an House of Anubis crossover.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Chapter 3:**

**wolfbloodlizzydreamlove03: Well no i'm not British, i'm Greek and i learn English from British teachers. And thanks for the review! And of course reading the chapter.**

**Chapter 8:**

**wolf200: Thank you for the review and i hope you enjoy this one. And again thank you for being loyal reader.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Hello Serena!**_

_**Chapter 08 Mystic Falls.**_

**Jimmy POV**

_**In the morning while he is getting ready for the trip he remembers his night with Serena.**_

Yesterday it was amazing. We double date with Shannon and Tom. I can't believe they are dating but I'm happy for them. They told me stories about their adventures with Maddy and Rhydian and they promised, because I ask them to, that today they are going to tell them that I know about them. If we are going to be a pack we don't have to keep secrets.

After we eat, laughed and have fun I should head back home then on our way and by our I mean mine and Serena's way we met Daniel and said something I didn't catch but it made Serena sad.

He said:

Daniel: So you choose him? He is a human. You're not!

Then she grabs my hand and walk away from him. When I arrived at my house I kissed her goodnight and went in.

Jimmy's Dad: Son, you have a girlfriend?

Jimmy: Yes, I'm tired I'm going to go to bed tomorrow we flying to America and I have to wake up really early. So goodnight!

Jimmy's Dad: Night. And, son, be careful in Mystic Falls. And have a safe trip.

Jimmy: Dad I never told you where we are going how do you know?

Jimmy's Dad: I know son.

Jimmy: Okay. And why you tell me that stuff? You can tell those things before I leave.

Jimmy's Dad: I won't be home. I'm leaving in a business trip. My flight is leaving in one hour.

Jimmy: What? And you didn't tell me?

Jimmy's Dad: I was planning to leave you a note.

Jimmy: Yeah! A note.

I went to my bedroom and start practicing my Judo moves then I heard a noise in my window then I saw Rhydian, Maddy.

Rhydian: We need your help.

They were looking dead serious that made me even more worried.

Maddy: it's about the trip.

Jimmy: What about it?

Annabelle: Serena is in danger.

Jimmy: What the…Serena stop creeping me out!

Annabelle: Guess again.

Jimmy: Annabelle?

Annabelle: Yes.

Jimmy: What do you want me to do?

Annabelle: It's about Serena. And you seem really close to her.

Jimmy: And what does seem to be the problem?

Annabelle touched in my hand and I could feel her like she was alive. I was shocked. I could tell Maddy and Rhydian were.

Jimmy: Wwhy I can feel you like you are alive?

Just then my dad purged into my room and asked me.

Jimmy's Dad: Son, why are you talking to yourself?

When I turn to face him I was sitting in my bed. How? Then I realized that I was asleep all this time. Even the date with Serena was a dream?

Jimmy: I didn't speak. Why are you wearing your pjs?

Jimmy's Dad: I was taking a nap before I leave for the business trip.

Jimmy: So it wasn't a dream that I went on a date with Serena?

Jimmy's Dad: I don't know who Serena is. But no you didn't.

Jimmy: WHAT?

Jimmy's Dad: Alright I was just kidding. Yes you did go out with your girlfriend. He smirked and closed the door.

When I looked around I saw someone on the shadows. When he came forward to me she said:

Girl: What do we have here? Another seer.

Jimmy: What? Who are you?

Girl: You have to find out.

Just then Annabelle show up.

Annabelle: Rebeakah! Get away from him!

Girl: Well well looked what do we have here. Annabelle Smith. Long time no see.

Annabelle: Don't touch him!

Girl: How come and you are still alive. I mean being a witch and all. Oh! You're a vampire now. I totally got why you choose to be a vampire than a helpless witch. Just like Bonnie Bennett.

Jimmy: What? A vampire?

Annabelle: Shut up! Jimmy. Rebeakah stay the hell away from him or else i..

Girl: Or else what? I'm the faster one remember? She super speed in front of her.

Then Annabelle eyes turned red and she hold her hand up and a piece of wood came flying in my room and stab the girl. She fell down and she became grey. I was shocked I didn't knew Annabelle could still do that. Just then she turned and said.

Annabelle: I didn't knew I could do that inside Serena's body.

Jimmy: What?

Annabelle: Serena was just down your house when she smelt something….well dead and she called me, then I took her body because I knew exactly who will be.

Jimmy: Then how you teleported into my room like a ghost?

Annabelle: Even if I'm in a Serena's body I still have my ghost abilities.

Jimmy: Oh! And what does she meant that I'm a seer?

Annabelle: Well she was wrong. A seer can see the future not ghosts.

Jimmy: So what does that make me?

Annabelle: You are a ghost seer. Or others will might call it Ghost whisperer.

Jimmy: Is there others like me?

Annabelle: Yes.

Jimmy: Now I want to sleep though.

Annabelle: Yeah! And I guess Serena wants her body back. Me as a ghost I'll be around to protect you.

Jimmy: What about a Vampires?

Annabelle: They are real.

Jimmy: Yeah, right!

Annabelle: Do whatever you think is right but you have to protect Serena and the others. Now go to bed.

Jimmy: Good Night.

**Next Morning.**

**Rhydian POV**

I woke up feeling excited but I was cut by Serena's presences.

Serena: Good Morning. Sorry if I scared you but trust from what I'm going to say.

Rhydian: What? I said rubbing my eyes.

Serena: Daniel knows and Jimmy:

She say what? Now I'm awake.

Rhydian: What Daniel knows?

Serena: That I'm a Wolfblood.

Rhydian: What about us?

Serena: I'm going to cover your scent.

Rhydian: Sounds good. But what about Jimmy?

Serena: He is my protector and he knows everything.

Rhydian: How did he take it?

Serena: Pretty normal. Serena shut at the end of my bed.

Rhydian: Ok. Go now I'll see you at the school.

Serena: Okay!

**Maddy POV**

I wake up and I couldn't find Serena. Then she came inside the room ready to leave. I thought she was still sleeping.

Serena: Good Morning.

Maddy: Why you are awake?

Serena: I hadn't prepared my suitcase. I could tell she was panicking.

Maddy: Its 04:45am go back to sleep. I said rubbing my eyes.

Serena: I know. But the teacher said at 06:00 to be at school so YOU should wake up.

Maddy: Why are so…..anxious?

Serena: I did something I shouldn't.

Maddy: I don't think to be so bad. What did you do?

Serena: I told Jimmy the truth.

Now I'm fully awake.

Maddy: Which truth?

Serena: About Wolfbloods.

Maddy: YOU DID WHAT? WHY?

Serena: Annabelle said that he was one of my protectors and I thought he should know. And kinda….I wolf out in front of him.

Maddy: Ok, how did he take it?

Serena: Calmly

Maddy: Does he knows about us?

Serena: Yes, we went for dinner at Bernie's and we met Shannon and Tom there we sat with them and told him stories about me and you guys.

Maddy: He promised to keep it a secret?

Serena: Yes, and he make us promise that we will tell you guys.

Maddy: Rhydian knows?

Serena: Yes. I told him a few minutes ago.

Maddy: Okay. Then I woke up and went to the bathroom.

After I dressed and went out of the bathroom to see my suitcase on my bed and ready.

Serena: Also Daniel knows about me and only me.

Maddy: What about us?

Serena: In the trip I'll cover your scent.

Maddy: Okay.

It was too much but I was happy that now Serena was telling us everything. Our pack is now stronger. Time to kill Ty.

**Shannon POV**

I woke up and dressed but when I went down stairs and saw my dad!

I have to see him like 13 years.

Shannon: Dad?!

Shannon's Dad: Hello Shannon. Long time no see.

Shannon: Whatever. Where is mum?

Shannon's Dad: Yeah! She went to Maddy's house.

Shannon: Okay. I went to the table and grab an apple, and went to grab my suitcase.

Then after I grab my suitcase and went to the living room. There I saw my dad watching TV when he saw me asked the question that I was expecting.

Shannon's Dad: Where did you think you're going?

Shannon: I'm going to School.

Shannon's Dad: Okay.

Then went to Tom's house to pick him up and went to Maddy's house.

**Tom POV**

I woke up and went to kitchen and saw Shannon talking with my mum and preparing the table for breakfast. For a moment I thought where is her suitcase because it's 05:30 and we don't have time to go back to her house and then go to Maddy's.

Shannon: Hey Tom! Good Morning.

Tom's Mum: Hey Honey! Good Morning! Shannon will eat with us breakfast because her dad is back.

Tom: I didn't know you had a dad. **(A/N: I don't know if really Shannon had a dad but I put here she has)**

Shannon: I wish I hadn't.

Tom's Mum: Oh! Shannon! Why?

Tom: Yeah, why?

Shannon: My dad always he is in "business trips" that's what mum said. And this time that…trip lasted 13 years! Now she was angry I could see it in her eyes.

I went near her and hug her from behind and kissed her in the cheek.

My mum almost starts crying but she holds it back.

Tom's Mum: AWW! You look cute as a couple! **(A/N: This what I thought too: p )**

Tom and Shannon: Thanks. We smiled.

Tom: Let's eat otherwise we are going to be late.

Then we sat down and eat.

**Rhydian POV**

After Serena left I thought that I have to get ready because after that I'm going to Maddy's house because her dad will take us to the airport. I didn't know that Stoneybridge had an airport. **(A/N: I made up that Stoneybridge has an airport)**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia USA.**

**Elena Gilbert POV.**

I woke up and run to get dressed! Today we have some new students in our school Caroline said that they are from England.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Caroline looking at me with a goofy smile.

Elena: What?

Caroline: You know.

Elena: No I don't **( A/N: Like always :p )**

Caroline: You slept with Damon.

Elena: So?

Bonnie walks into the room.

Bonnie: So are you a couple or something?

Elena: I don't know. But I know one thing!

Caroline and Bonnie: What?

Elena: It's about Stefan but I'm not going to say because I promise to him and Damon I won't say a word till we finished school today.

Caroline: I'll be dead by then. Tell me NOW!

Bonnie: Um….correction YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD, Caroline.

Jeremy walks in:

Jeremy: Sorry to break the teen drama or whatever is going on here but I have something major to tell. Call the Salvatores and Tyler and If you want Matt.

Elena: DONE! I text all of them.

Caroline: You are fast for a newborn vampire.

Bonnie: Jer, what is going on?

Damon, Stefan, Tyler with Matt walked into the room.

Caroline: How Matt's came so fast?

Matt: Tyler grab my shirt and super speed us here. It's creepy.

Tyler: Oh! Shut up! You loved it!

Damon: What's up?

Jeremy: I saw a ghost or a dream I don't know. Probably it was a dream about a ghost.

Stefan: What did you see?

Jeremy: I saw I boy kicking a punching bag and then 3 people showed up. One boy and two girls, a brunette and a blond. The blond one was dressed like she was back in 1789 and the others were dressed normal.

Bonnie: Did you heard their names?

Jeremy: Yes.

Elena grabbed a paper and a pen and said.

Elena: Tell.

Jeremy: They were talking about a girl being in danger. Her name is Serena. And that they were going to protect her till the eleventh full moon because the she has to kill a boy named Ty and free the blond girl, Annabelle. Then the blonde girl spoke and said that Rhydian the blond boy has to keep an eye on her in Mystic Falls and the brunette girl said that she could do it but the Japanese boy said that Maddy couldn't do it so he will do it then Annabelle called him Jimmy and asked him if he was sure but he said it was. Then the boy went to bed and the blond boy and brunette girl turned to wolves and left but the blond girl stayed in the room. After 3 minutes Jimmy went to sleep the Rebeakah showed up.

Stefan: Wait. Rebeakah as in Rebeakah Mickelson?

Jeremy: Yes. But after they start fighting with words, Annabelle's eyes changed colour they became red like yours Stefan or any other vampire but without the veins and she put her hand up and a stake came flying from the window and stab Rebeakah.

Caroline: What do you guys think is she?

Jeremy: I don't know but the only thing I'm sure is that they are in the classroom they coming today. And Jimmy is a Ghost Seer like me and Annabelle is a ghost.

Damon: How do you know Annabelle is a ghost? Her eye glow red.

Jeremy: Not only glow red but she teleported out of his room.

Matt: So we keep and close eye to that group.

Elena: And away from Klaus. If Annabelle knows Rebeakah she has to know Klaus too.

Tyler: Easy to say but how we do it without seem creepy?

Bonnie: I don't know. But we are running late we have to go to school.

Damon: You guys go head. I will be at the Grill if you need me text me.

Everyone: Bye.

**Back to Stoneybridge in the Airport.**

**Daniel POV**

I woke up and then I thought that I don't have friends at school. So when I woke up I went to dressed and grab my suitcase and called a cab. After it came and drop me to the airport I went to Serena.

Daniel: Good Morning.

Serena: Hey! Good Morning.

Daniel: Am I still your friend? Oh! My God! That sounds desperate. And I gave her a goofy smile.

Serena: No, not at all. And yes you are still my friend. But you have to promise not to tell to anyone that I'm here.

Daniel: Why?

Serena: I have some business to take care of.

Daniel: Okay I respect your decision. I lied. I already had told Ty that she was in England. I regret it.

Then they called us to go to our groups. I was in the same group with a boy named Louis. And I was sitting with him in the plane.

**In the plan:**

**(Still Daniel POV )**

Louis: You're the new kid, right?

Daniel: Yes, my name is Daniel.

Louis: Louis. You want to hang out?

Daniel: Cool.

And we start talking. We had so many in common. I found a friend.

**Serena POV**

I sat with Maddy in the plan we haven't stop talking since we sat down.

Maddy: So, what do you want to see first in Mystic Falls?

Serena: I read in Annabelle's book that it's a guy named Damon Salvatore and I need to stay away from me if I want to stay alive.

Maddy: We got your back if he touch you I'll….

Rhydian: We are going to cut his head off. He said. He was sitting in front of us with Jimmy. And in behind us they were Shannon and Tom.

Shannon: Now we have to get some sleep. Because I heard Mr. Jeffrey that he will take us to Mystic Falls High School to attend History lessons.

Jimmy and Tom with Rhydian: Everyday?

Shannon: Seems like it. Now SLEEP.

Then I put my head phones on and start listening R5 and Redial Face by The Crooked Kind.

Maddy was listening music but I don't have any idea what the same Rhydian, Jimmy, Shannon and Tom.

**Meanwhile At Mystic Falls.**

**Jeremy POV**

I don't know who that girl is but my mind haven't stop. So I'll go to the library to search for her after school. Since I found about Vampires here I could find about her too, and her kind.

**After a few hours the plane landed to Mystic Falls.(A/N: I made up that Mystic Falls has an airport)**

**Serena POV**

We landed and we went to Mystic Grill.

Serena: Guys! I'm going to get a drink what do you want?

Rhydian: Orange juice.

Tom: Water

Maddy: Cola

Shannon: Lemonade.

Serena: Okay.

Then I walk to the bar. There was a boy with blonde her and blue eyes.

Blonde Boy: Hello there. How can I help?

Serena: Um. I would like to have 2 bottles of water and one bottle lemonade and one orange juice.

Blonde Boy: Okay, in what name?

Serena: Serena. And why you asked my name?

Blonde Boy: I asked because I see you are with your friend and I don't want to keep you here. So I was going to call your name when they are ready. I'm Matt by the way.

Serena: Nice to me too you. But it's no problem to wait here.

Then I grab a chair and I was going to sit down but I hit a girl and she sing "Hey! Watch it!" Then I knew she was deaf. Luckily I knew ASL. And I sing back "Sorry, I'm still dizzy from the plane" Are you hurt?"

She sing back "No, and sorry for being harsh on you. I'm Avery. And you are?"

I sing "My name is Serena. Nice to meet you"

She sing "Well I see you around then"

I sing "Maybe you will" "Bye"

She waved at me.

Matt: You know sign language?

Serena: My grandmother from my mum's side is deaf and that's how I learned.

Matt: Oh! So you are American, right?

Serena: Yes but I live in England. Then he eyes were wide open.

Matt: And you came here on a school trip right?

Serena: Yes, are you ok?

Matt: I'm fine. Here's your order.

Serena: Thank god! Water I was thirsty.

I opened the bottle and drunk from it suddenly I burned!

I spit the water on the floor and I looked at Matt who was scared. Oh! No! I feel my wolf. Stop Stop!

Serena: What the hell? Then Daniel showed up and said.

Daniel: Royal? Are you okay?

But before I could answer I start hurting in my head.

Serena: AHHHHHHH! Then I passed out. I woke up in a room, in a house. Where am i?

Serena: Annabelle?

Annabelle: Yes?

Serena: I'm going to kill Daniel and Ty! Where am i?

Annabelle: After you passed out Damon Salvatore grab you and left.

Serena: Why you didn't took my body to kick his ass?

Annabelle: I couldn't I had to warn the pack.

Then I boy walked in the room. He had black hair and black eyes.

Boy: How are you feeling?

Serena: I want to go to my friends.

Boy: Not yet.

Serena: why?

Boy: I have some questions for you.

Serena: Annabelle do something! I screamed. Then she showed up and said to me.

Annabelle: I can't.

Serena: Why? How could you when Rebeakah wanted to kill Jimmy?

Boy: You can see Annabelle?

We both turned to him.

Serena: You can see her?

Boy: Yes. She is a ghost. How can you see her .

Annabelle: The resemblances, duh?

Boy: Doppelgangers?

Serena: No.

Boy: then what?

Serena: It's not you business. Then I stand up and walked out of the room.

He run behind me but I used my wolf speed to go to the door but as I was about to touch it a hand grab me and through me across the room.

Serena: Now you are busted! I said

Damon: You must be Serena. I'm Damon Salvatore.

Serena: yeah I know.

Damon: How?

Serena: Annabelle. And I wolf out. My eyes turned yellow with red scratches. I saw him to step back.

Serena: That's right you should be afraid of me.

Damon: Why? Because you are half Werewolf half Vampire?

Serena: What?

Damon: A hybrid. You are a hybrid. That's why your eyes are like that.

Serena: and how do you know that?

Damon: I'm a Vampire.

Another boy walked into the room.

Tyler: And I'm Tyler and I'm a hybrid.

Serena: Well I'm not a monster.

Both of them: Then what are you?

Serena: I'm a wolf.

Stefan: No you are not. I'm Stefan by the way.

Serena: Well Stefan I'm a Royal Wolfblood.

A blonde girl showed up.

Blonde girl: A Wolfblood?

Serena: Yes. I'm a wolf that can transform into a human. Who are you?

Caroline: I'm Caroline.

Elena: I'm Elena.

Bonnie: And I'm Bonnie.

Jeremy: And I'm Jeremy.

Serena: Got to go my friends are worried. Just then the window broke and Rhydian in a wolf form show up. But when he saw me looking at him he transform back to human. All the others were staring at him. I run and hug him.

Rhydian: Are you okay?

Serena: Yes. It felt nice to be with one familiar face. Then I saw Jimmy holding a knife. I run to him and hug him.

Jimmy: Ser, thank god you are okay.

Serena: Where did you find that knife?

Jimmy: I found it in my bag. It's from my dad.

Serena: Oh! Okay. Then I kissed him.

Then I saw the others. I run and hug them.

But something crazy happened. I start crying and the sky start raining and they weren't any clouds in the sky.

Rhydian: Are you doing that?

Serena: I don't know.

Jeremy: Doing what?

Maddy: The rain.

Damon: Can she control the weather?

Serena: No. I lied.

Elena: Now go with your friends we are going to see you around and sorry for taking you like that.

Serena: It was rude but it's okay.

Caroline: I hope we can be friends.

Serena: Sure.

Bonnie: Girls Night Out at six?

Serena: You got it.

Elena: Bring your friends too.

Serena: I will.

Then we went to the hotel and sleep. After a few hours I woke up and I had a message from and unknown number.

_**Message:**_

_**Meet you at the woods. I have some questions.**_

_**Jeremy.**_

After I dressed and left the hotel I used eolas to find the woods. After I found it I smelled Jeremy.

Serena: What do you want Jeremy?

Jeremy: I didn't text you anything.

Serena: What?

Jeremy: And how you find that place?

Serena: I used eolas and I smelled you.

Jeremy: eo-what?

Serena: Nothing. If you didn't text me then who did?

Then I heard a voice.

Voice: Isn't it funny how people are confused? Even for a witch like you, Annabelle.

Serena: Nicklaus. I said disgusted.

Jeremy: You know that guy?

Klaus: Shut up little Gilbert.

Serena: What do you want?

Klaus: I want to know how are you still alive.

Jeremy: It's easy she is…

Serena: Shut it!

Klaus: Are you what?

Serena: Nothing. But is time to pay the price. I put my hand down to the ground I breathe and close my eyes. When I open them I see Klaus looking at me scared.

Serena: What?

Klaus: Isn't possible.

Serena: What isn't possible?

Klaus: To be a hybrid.

Serena: That's because I'm not. I raise my hand to the sky and lighting shot Klaus. He super speed next to me.

Klaus: Ha! You missed.

Serena: Did i?

Klaus: Yes.

Then I raised my left hand and wood came flying to my hand and when I touched it, it was on fire. I shot it to him and it went straight to his heart.

Jeremy: NO!

Klaus: How?

Serena: I'm a Royal Wolfblood and only Royal Wolfbloods can do that.

Then Klaus fell to the ground.

Jeremy: Why he called you Annabelle?

Serena: Because Annabelle it was his ex back in 1789.

Jeremy: And you are….

Serena: Recantation of her.

Jeremy: Why?

Serena: She didn't get buried and if a Wolfblood doesn't get buried he has another life.

Jeremy: Cool.

Serena: Why did you screamed "NO" when I stabbed Klaus?

Jeremy: Because if you kill him every Vampire that turned is going to die.

Serena: You mean everyone?

Jeremy: Even my sister.

Serena: Oh! My God! I'm sorry! I didn't know that.

Jeremy: Don't worry you didn't kill him.

Serena: But I stab him.

Jeremy: Not with the white Oak stake.

Serena: The what now?

Jeremy: It's 4 o'clock do you think we can grab some lunch and tell you about the story of Vampires and other supernatural creatures?

Serena: Sure and then I'm going to tell you about Wolfbloods.

Jeremy: I'm in, Mystic Grill?

Serena: Sure.

After they went to they're dinner. Serena went back to the hotel to take the girls.

Serena: Hey! Guys!

Jimmy: Where were you?

Serena: With Jeremy.

Rhydian and Tom start moving they heads. What did I do?

Jimmy: Why?

Serena: Because he text me. I'm nervous and angry at the same time.

Jimmy: OH! So you changed numbers, huh?

Serena: I don't where he took mine but I didn't give him anything.

Jimmy: Whatever! Now I could tell he was angry. Then he pushed me and left.

I stood there looking the ground. I feel….dirty but why?

Maddy: So what is going on?

Serena: Nothing. I left I need to talk to someone. I went to find Daniel but he was busy talking with Louis. I left and went for a walk. After I turned my head up I fell on Avery.

Serena: "Hi" **(A/N: Only when Avery signs I'm going to put it like they are actually talking and not signing)**

Avery: "Hey! Are you okay?"

Serena: "I had a fight with my boyfriend."

Avery: "Want to talk about it?"

Serena: "Sure, want to walk?"

Avery: "Yes."

We start walking and I explained to her everything except the fact that the supernatural drama.

Avery: "Well from what you told me your boyfriend is getting jealous over a boy that you just met."

Serena: "Well, yeah! But I felt we had a connection. More than I do with Jimmy."

Avery: "Then broke up with him."

Serena: "He is staying here though"

Avery: "SO?"

Serena: "So? I don't want to break up with him! I like it that he got jealous."

Avery: "Got your answer". She smiled.

Serena: "Aww! Thank you"

Avery: "See!"

Serena: "I got an idea. We should change numbers"

Avery: "Yes! I always need a friend when I have problem with friends"

Serena: "Sure! "

Then we changed numbers and then we left.

After a few minutes I had a feeling that someone was following me.

Suddenly I saw Klaus looking at me.

Klaus: You are coming with me.

Then Everything went black.

**I hope you like it! Part 2 i promise will have more fun and more POVs.  
What do you think will happened next? Tell me what do you think in reviews and PM me.**


End file.
